Exorcist x hunter
by michelous
Summary: fem Allen. allen stops trained with gross much earlier than canon and leaves order when she sees their treatment of Lenalee's mistreatment by the order her only true escape is to become a hunter pairings will be in later on m for violence, language and lemons/limes later on on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 1 ice princess trumps white lighting prince**

**First fem Allen story Allen goes to the black order after only 1 year of training over 4 in the manga/anime after 2 year Allen leaves the order but discovers the only real way out is become a hunter Allen will have the crown clown arm from canon but she will have an ice based dagger as well **

**Allen Walker Pov **

I never really knew my parent but know they wanted a son due to the only name they gave me Allen. For my first 11 year of my life I was a red head but due to first innocence waking but to defend me from my adopted father that I unwontedly turned into a monster called an akuma after his death out of grief. I gained mistrust for mysterious fat men, white hair and a star shape scar on my face and use of my arm in its first form. For a year I traveled with the next father figure that found me the gambling, womanizing bastard Cross Marian but 2 things made him decide to give me to the Black order much earlier than expected the first being me finding and synching with a 2nd piece of innocence a dagger from Japan called Sode no Shirayuki and the 2nd was my period Cross never paid enough attention to me till then that I could be a girl but after that he decided to drop me at nearest order base for more training. Cross ended up getting so pads for me from a girl at a brothel but he never wanted to do that again also we didn't like having to wear extra layers of clothing due to Sode no shirayuki's affect on the outside world it made everything colder and I didn't feel any of it.

When I got to the black order base they called me a prodigy so much I hated it. The best thing about the order is they gave me all the food I could eat and they trained me how to use my innocence the right way not Cross's style of go kill it and don't come back dead. The order also found out of my true lineage my ancestry could be trace to the royals of small Scandinavian kingdom called Arendelle, in that bloodline ice powers have popped up at least a few times I might have acquired ice powers even if I didn't find my dagger but the dagger resonated with me someone with the possibilities for ice powers with ice weapon increased both. It took me intense training and meditation to get ice powers under control then even longer to get my arm to grown and evolve. The other curse my adopted father gave was more of a blessing than a curse it lets me both distinguish akuma in human skin from normal humans and it also let me see a special power in special people, during an innocence hunt I found one of those people the hunt could kill akuma but sadly not save the soul of said akuma since the only way he had was to force it to self destruct. The hunter who was a spiky haired man that didn't give me his name but told me if I ever wanted out of the older I should become a hunter then left without giving me for info. 2 years after I joined the older, the moment came that pushed my hand the older brought in the girl sadly she didn't agree with the order's rules of no family and went into a depression and tried to run away and to commit suicide and even starve herself.

Unlike her I had developed a power perfect for escape; the power to make myself seem frozen dead making appearing dead but still move the ability was perfect for escape from akuma, humans and any kind of sensors. My biggest regret was I didn't get to meet him again the boy I met on a mission with another general we met eyes and knew we where meant for each other but the order controlled him so I couldn't take him with me. I had no idea where the hunter exam was but I did know where the many candidates were waiting and testing there skills it was for a billionaire and a game called greed island. So I waited stealing from passers by to get money to feed myself till someone came out for the hunter exam. That person was a boy with white hair the feeling of lightning coming from him. The boy was trying to feel me but in ice mode no one could, I was able to follow him all the way to the exam site.

At the exam site, the hunter candidate I was following had the good idea to steal every other candidate's numbers for an easy pass. The boy, Killua Zoldyck, passed the exam but thanks to my power so did I, the first thing I did after becoming a hunter was to have a chat with the head of the Isaac Netero an old man with his head hair in a topknot, a white beard with a little black on the end and 2 earrings in each ear wearing a white and blue man's kimono with sandals. Netero was very kind and seemed helpless but my eye could tell he wasn't as weak as he looked it could the old man is strong but not how strong he was a well of power how deep I didn't know. He asked what kind of hunter I wanted to be. My response was simply "not sure yet I wanted to join for help with a problem in coming some time in the future. When I am not sure but the main reason for being a hunter was freedom from the Black Order. The order would never let me love and have children and if I did I would have to leave them or let them be subjected to experiments. I could use more training if you can direct me towards a teacher." Netero said "follow that boy, Killua; he has a good teacher that can help you."

I follow the white haired book all the way back to New York into a video game called Greed Island. Killua told me we really weren't inside a game just transported to a far away island. After a long run my fellow white head and I finally met his teacher, Biscuit Krueger or Bisky as she told me to refer her as. Bisky looked from outwardly like a little girl but when I scanned her with my eye I could tell she was using her power to conceal her true form which was a hulking monster of a woman. Bisky asked Killua directing towards me "who's your female twin white head?" Killua said "wait you're a girl, Allen. But have a boy's name a no breasts." I replied I am a girl and I do have breasts I am just under developed due to my powers and terrible diet when I was younger. My doctor said I should go up 2-3 cup sizes in the next year or so." Then he finished telling Bisky "old man Netero told me to take her to you for training." Bisky said "Damn the old man. Well I better get to training you whitey. First we need to see unlock your Nen." Bisky tried to send energy into my body but nothing happened, then Bisky said "wait your Nen nods have been active at least 3 year, you're a fucking nen-genius, it would surprise me if you could be a specialist but we have to test that." Bisky had Killua and a boy with black spiky hair named Gon get a cup full of water and a leaf. Gon kind of looked like the hunter I met a few year ago the might be related but I never got that man's name.

The water and leaf were for a test to what my nen type was the types were: Enhancers strengthen or reinforce; Transmuters change aura, Conjurers change aura into items, Emitters shot or project aura, Manipulators control objects/people and lastly Specialists don't fall into any other categories. The test involved me releasing my energy into the glass. I knew how to do this from using my 2 anti-akuma weapons in conjunction, after doing so the test showed I was a Specialist since the leaf didn't move, the color didn't change, and the water didn't become impure, change taste or overflow. It made sense due to the sheer amount of things I could do with my anti-akuma weapons I could fire energy beams, boost my strength, change my arm size and lower temperature and hide my presence as well whatever powers when I reach 100% synch rates with both weapons. For about a week I went through super brutal training with the boys under Bisky, the little girl impersonator said since I had experience fighting akuma up to level 3 so that helped, Bisky said that anti-akuma weapons use nen for power but most exorcist don't know that. When I told her about my ice powers Bisky said I knew control but not really nen on nen combat so my training was building up my nen levels and learning combat.

After I was at the same level in terms of nen training to the boys trained to get my crown clown up to higher levels and to increase my overall combat, making my skills go even higher so I could become stronger and faster and use my ice powers to do more damage. Bisky told me my eye had a kind super gyo to sense any kind of nen even the most hidden types, her biggest surprise was my ability to see true form including her giant form. Bisky told me to never tell anyone about her true form at treat of death. After we complete our training I joined Bisky and the boys in a task for completing the greed island game objective by collecting all of the cards in the game most of the cards required our group to complete basic tasks that were fairly easy with the new skills we mastered but then for our next task. We had to fight 3 psychopaths known calling themselves the bombers with my innocence powers my fight was a piece of cake the bomber I was fighting had no idea how to deal with Sode no Shirayuki form 3 and crown clown combined form I called frozen clown and Gon and Killua took their Nen skills to max to defeat their opponents as well. After their defeat we dropped the bombers group off at a city until we win and free everyone else from the game.

To collect the next card we needed 9 more people to help use fight 15 pirates. Joining our group was a creeper called Hisoka that wanted to fight Gon in a few years and maybe me as well. Gon said I should be careful about showing off while the creepy molester guy was watching so he wouldn't come after me as well. The battle with the pirates with are the 8 other guys we gather in sports battles. Eventually getting all the pirates to give up and fight challenge the leader, Razor and his team of Nen monster to a dodge ball game of death with Killua and I help Gon defeat Razor. After the battle for with Razor everyone but me played a trivia game for the last card with Gon winning it and going on continue the search for his father.

Gon agreed to help me gather more Hunters to aid in the battle with earl and Akuma after I help him find his dad.

**The next arc is going to be the chimera ant arc part 1 I am not sure how many chapters the ant arc will be but the ending will be slight differences **

**Pairing will be during and after the ant arc Allen won't be paired with hunter x hunter characters during ant arc or the arc after Allen will go 100% with one of her weapons **

**Story poll update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 2 the ants come marching in **

**This won the poll next week (if I have time) is sage reborn and ghastly bloodline then saber's rebirth then saber of Britannia then archer rebirth **

**This chapter will cover Allen and the boys meeting kite and the take over of NGL by the ants before the main group enters NGL**

**I will compare the chimera ants to akuma. **

**Allen pov**

Gon used a combination of cards he brought from Greed Island to find someone named Nigg but due to tricky but Gon's father Ging the Gon's idea lead us to an old friend of Gon named Kite. Kite is a tall man with blue pant and a white shirt with a puffy hat with long white hair waist length. After meeting Kite he attacked us until I pushed the boys out of the way, then Kite use he fired on us to protect us from a terrifying invasive species called the chimera ant.

Kite told us his back-story then why chimera ants were considered quarantined and killed with fire. The chimera ants were known for eating everything in the area and adding the best traits to future generations via the queen ant, if the queen does eat humans it is rumored said humans souls and memories are put into ants and take on human traits such as appearance and possibility of gaining nen but that is only speculated since strains of chimera ants are always killed before they reach such a point.

Little did we know, a giant Chimera Ant queen swam from her home in Africa to the technology free country known as NGL, the perfect area for an invasion due to its lack of contact with the outside world. Gon, Killua, Kite and I turned up on a giant chimera ant leg in the water this discovery led to further investigation and my group meeting the crazy looking members of Kite's research team. At the same time in NGL the ant queen was eating everything that she came across in the cave and producing her first swarm of monster ants.

Kite's theory had started to become self evident as the queen ate 2 humans and gave birth to the first batch of humanoid ants and said ants went out to NGL for more humans. Meanwhile with mine and Kite's groups 6 months had passed with no evidence of humans missing in areas either team checked. We found a lead using tide to pointing us to NGL so our group headed there.

While searching for the Ant swarm was hunting more and more humans expanding their nest and numbers more and more, to the point of creating carpenters to build the nest and soldiers to hunt for more food to hunt for more food to expand their numbers. It seems through sheer luck the queen found people with high potential to become powerful nen users, the human element in the ants had began to add individuality to the swam ants had began questioning the queen and asking for names. With further diversity the swarm had starting to go after towns and kill everyone within each.

It seems the no tech theme in NGL was a ruse with dark secret; the country was ruled by a kingpin of crime and vice called Gyro, who was using the area as a weapon and drug factory. With the growth of the ant swarm the drug empire was beginning to fall down and began hunting down Gyro's men even their so called guns eventually stopped working as the swarm evolved. The use of guns taught the ants how to learn create tactics to fight humans with guns. As the ants were evolving Kite's team as well as the boys and I reach NGL to our misfortune the gate guards of NGL were real assholes and only let a few members of our group in(the weaker guys) and shortly after they made it in the ants ambushed the group killing and devouring them teaching the ants about Nen in the process.

Shortly after that incident the main group was let in, everyone but I was forced to change to cloths with natural clothing, I got out of it due to the ability to hide my presence and kept my regular Black Order outfit and Anti-akuma dagger and hide the anti-akuma weapon that was my arm. I waited for the group even if I might be able escape it was better to stay with the main group and not take the risk.

The first thing our main group found when we entered deep enough into NGL was a puddle of Kite's teammate, Ponzu's blood and clothes on the ground. This told use the situation was much worse than even we thought.

**This chapter is shorter but I wanted this to be set up so I am, going to try and get the next chapter of sage reborn and the ghastly bloodline started pretty soon don't expect it to be released this week unless I have a lot of time. Allen will be much stronger than Gon and Killua and even a little stronger than kite I wont say how much stronger till a little later. The next chapter of Saber's rebirth will be spin off story I wont say much more till it comes out. **


	3. Chapter 3 and poll announcement

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 3 ants vs. hunters **

**I am planning 2-3 more chapters of chimera ant arc before d. gray-man main story starts this will be blend of both Allen will get a small party of hunter x hunter characters **

After we found this first Kite's team the chimera ants were making work of the rest of them, they swarm was evolving to counter nen and wiped out the team. Then the boys and I ran into our first true chimera ant, a bunny/bird man called Rammot with one hell of a chip on his shoulder. Rammot's main and current prey was horses since apparently only the queen got to eat humans at this point. The bunny/bird ant was pretty easy defeat it only took one lighting attack from killua to bring him down if his compatriot didn't save him he would've been an easy kill. On the way to the nest we found more bodies and a drug factory.

Inside the factory we defeated 4 chimera ants with ease kite did it best using his nen ability crazy slots, our fight told us that to really kill the chimera ants their heads must be removed. While we were fighting those ants the escaped ant Rammot began to learn nen and teach the others nen as well making our battles much harder in the future. While our fights were happening the message finally got out to the governments of the world and their response was to have Netero and the Hunters Association deal with the problem and take all the blame if said plan goes south. Our next major information drop from Kite detailed the structure of the chimera ants and the shift that would soon happen but the behavior of some of the ants hinted that the human element may have changed the structure even further. Our next confrontation was happening right after explanation; these ants were even smarter and gave us the choice to fight. We took this chance and defeated this group with relative ease even more so after the one of the ants pissed Gon off and a pissed off Gon is more dangerous than the normal happy version. With the ants at their hive our failed attack leads to the ants giving each other skills for nen.

Our next fight was against land and flying ants leading us into a trap with the sky ants leading and the land ants waiting, during the same time at the hive things were getting even worse in the fact that one of Kite's team was skill alive in the hive and that he could further teach the swarm nen use and skills as the swarm was checking the hive for him the first of the royal guard ants was born and started to bring order to rapidly chaos growing in the nest. The guard was a cat girl ant called Neferpitou and her first act was to find Kite's teammate and force him to teach the ants how to further use nen and figure out what type each ant was the best ways to train and use their newfound nen abilities. The test showed the cat girl royal guard was specialist much like me.

While the ants were learning we followed our would be trappers back to the nest until Gon and Killua asked Kite before that training Kite told the boys and I more about Gon's father Ging and how strong he really was and that we were going to need stronger resolve to defeat the ant swarm or even live through this fight. While we were learning the bunny ant was giving the other members of the nest Baptist through punch until the cat girl sensed us and came to kill and feed us to her queen. The cat ant went after the group her biggest target seemed to be Gon, her reason for more sexual than the need to help the queen. Neferpitou or Pitou for short had the upper hand or seemed to at the least Kite decided to act to become a diversion so the boys and I could escape. I might have been able to take the cat girl but while keeping Gon and Killua safe I am not so sure I am not sure if I can defend them or if I was strong enough to escape let alone get them out even with my ice ability. So left with the Boys not before Killua had to knock Gon out so he wouldn't go back and do something stupid like try and fight the super powered cat girl himself, even if she did get Gon I wasn't sure if she wanted to kill or have sex with Gon or even both.

Even from a decent distance away I could tell Kite was fighting Pitou to the death and that he wouldn't follow back. After we escaped NGL we called Kite's friends to tell them of his status and inform them the level of the infestation and NGL. In return they told us those reinforcements in the form of Netero and 2 other pro hunters named Morel Mackernasey, a sea hunter and Knov no last name or hunter job given. Netero asked me how strong the ants were my reply told the chairman the base power I knew of how strong the ants very well might get. The chairman n knowing my power and how it had grown let me join his team and said that Gon and Killua had to prove themselves before they could join.

For the next while I hunted weaker wondering ants while Netero with trapped and fought the stronger ants and Gon and Killua trained for about and month they trained and I hunted ants with Netero and the pro-hunters between fights Netero and I discussed future jobs for me, I was going aiming to be a treasure/crime hunter with the earl, his followers and Akuma as my prime targets Netero seemed to agree but seemed to be putting it off as well like. We also mused about how strong the cat girl ant could be and if she was stronger than Netero or not. One interesting fact about the ants was as they grew their souls became more adult they seemed like akuma in the early stages but as time went on they were becoming more unlike akuma that became more monsters, during our discussion the 2nd royal guard ant was born Shaiapouf a butterfly man with dapper style.

We could tell that the ants were slowly becoming very aware of the elimination of their numbers but were and in the city Gon and Killua were engaging in tough training for their fight to join Netero and my group. After a short while Gon and Killua engaged knuckle in battle with bad results. At the same time the ants were starting to worry about their thinning numbers and hoping their king would turn the tides of battle at the moments of his birth. In the nest the last royal guards the red hulk of a man Menthuthuyoupi met his peers and were ready for their king to lead them into glorious battle.

Gon was starting to fight knuckle and killua was prepping to fight shoot. In Netero and my group we starting betting on the results one thing lead to another and that lead to poker with me going evil mode and cheating every game till Morel and Knov were down to their underwear seeing the results Netero was turned down a game his slight bit of fear let me see his hidden trump card hidden in his insides it was a bomb of what kind I wasn't sure yet.

Gon's duel with Killua went pretty well at first until Knuckle's ability kicked in and drained Gon's aura to almost nothing and Killua didn't wasn't doing so well either. As Gon's and Killua's battles ended in defeat, and at the moment of their defeats the ants witnessed the birth of their king with the queen in a near death state from the king not wanting to wait and ripping his way out of her body. After bringing the pain to the hive the king and his guards left for a more populated area and more humans to eat. All I could do at the site of the king was curl into in sheer terror it felt just like the terror of facing my first akuma I could tell my anti-akuma weapons were both near the point of evolution with the need ready to push either one to reach 100% synch.

After the king left the remaining ants loyal to the queen raised a white flag and told our team to save the queen and told us just how evil the king was. After their fights Gon had to wait a month for his Nen to recover and join the fight with the ants on their new turf with Killua as his guardian for that time. With Gon down for the count I was asked by Netero to call the hunter's association and tell them the king was born and to send best surgeons to try and save the queen. Netero's next action was to switch to his lucky shirt for the danger of the coming battles then charged his Nen and had the ant named colt gage his strength in comparison the king, Colt's rating was that Netero was the weaker party. The old commissioner's only response was to smile and say "glad to finally be the weaker opponent for a change" then told Knov to get Shoot and Knuckle and bring them to the nest.

Inside the nest most the soldiers decided to abandon the queen and go on their own and do their own things with so only those loyal to the queen were left. The surgeons working on the queen couldn't use any of the later ants to help fix her due to the fact that they were barely even ants anymore. The queen was slowly dying and used her last breath to wish the king would take over the world and told use his name Meruem, or "light that illuminates all" and then died. The reaction of Colt revealed to the group that Chimera ants could regain their memories of their human lives and my eye scan showed Colt's soul was very close to his former human state.

After the surgeons left Colt found a very tiny very human baby, with my eye I saw the baby's soul it was Kite the baby is the reborn Kite. I kept this to myself for when I need to use it again. At the same time the remaining ants finally found a new kingdom to rule Republic of East Gorteau.

**End of chapter I am projecting 2 to 3 more chapters of Chimera ant arc once I get ant arc done I will write more sage of Britannia or saber's rebirth or knights redemption or even archers rebirth poll going up for story to update after ant arc is done up **


	4. Chapter 4 poll update

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 4 prepare for assault **

**This will be buildup chapter leading up to epic finale of ant arc next chapter it will cover from where I left off in 92 to 111**

**Also fans keep voting the after next chapter of this poll**

The deal for Colt to be left alone with the baby Kite was no more eating humans and as long as they kept that up they any other chimera ants that weren't and direct treat to humans would be left alone. At the growth rate colt said for the highest chimera ants she could reach the same level as the king in about 4 months and when regained her human memories she could test to regain her hunter's license when the next exam period rounds around.

For a few reasons I decided to the city to visit Gon one being me about to start my period and out tampons and the other I wanted to have a good bath and sleep on a bed for a while. When I met Gon I discovered he must be a huge pheromone producer, in the fact he said he dated just about every single women on his home island and he was going to have a date with crazy lady and wants to kill. I am not sure if it is a date or a trying to kill him but with how the cat girl ant wanted him I guess this crazy lady Palm might at least be a little attracted to Gon to make sure Gon stays alive it will be Killua and I following Gon and Palm to make sure he doesn't get killed.

It turns out during the same time of the date the King and Royal guard took over East Gorteau planning to use it for a "Meat Plantation" after activating the nen of the population. Back at the date it went pretty well until the bird bunny ant Rammot was stalking Gon forcing Killua and I kill the bunny ant and Killua to get past his brother's implant and reach new powers. It turns out before the date Knuckle told Gon that Kite's body was found I knew said body was just a shell the real Kite was in the baby ant that Colt took with him if I knew the depths of Gon' emotions for Kite I would have told him but to save Gon's resolve I hid the truth. When Killua and I returned to check on Gon, Palm was punishing Gon for his charm and pheromones by making him write the same thing over and over like I had been told school children did. Palm knew she never had the skill to kill Gon, Killua or I but wanted to the true person to save us was Palm's beloved mentor Knov.

In the meanwhile Knuckle had run into a Cheetah type chimera ant called Cheetu who had speed enough to dodge bullets. If Morel wasn't there to save Knuckle Cheetu might have won the fight, but seeing the skills and powers Morel and Knuckle had scared Cheetu enough to run away to give our little team trouble another day but with Knuckles little monster still on back. When the group of Shoot, Gon, and Killua reached the chamber Kite was being kept they found his dead puppet body strung up by Neferpitou's ability only attacking anything that came near it. The site made Gon's rage ignite further. I choose not to go with them due to not having the heart to tell Gon of the truth and after they returned I couldn't tell him due to the fact it would break his resolve for the coming fight with the cat girl ant. Soon after Gon got back his Nen returned and it was decided who will fight each royal guard ants Killua and Gon vs. Neferpitou; Knov, Morel, and I vs. Shaiapouf; Knuckle and Shoot vs. Menthuthuyoupi.

It had got out due to Cheetu's actions that the chimera ants were out in the world and a major treat the news sources classified as UMAs: Unidentified Magical Animals.

Meanwhile phantom troupe were coming back to their home base in Meteor City to find rogue chimera ants had built a nest, the news reports said the troupe rid the city of ants and freed their city for the infestation.

Gon, Killua and I had finally reached East Gorteau for infiltration on arrival we split up. My trip was pretty easy with my ice powers I hide inside the palace searching for prisoners and trying to free any of them getting them out was harder than said than done so I hid until more help came killing any ants that came close enough for to hurt me. During Gon's search he was being stalked by a chimera ant with stealth ability close to mine but much weaker a chameleon ant called Meleoron unlike me Meleoron was a pacifist that didn't like fighting or killing when I was had been forced to do the same and had become numb to it over time. In a short time Gon found the chameleon and convinced him to join forces with us against the ant king. The rest of the team was further prepping for the invasion by fighting other ants or bribing military leaders.

Gon's next battle was a tough one with him fighting 2 ants with close and short range attacks eventually using his ultimate attack to take the 2 ants out. Meanwhile the royal guard ants made their own plans slowly preparing for our invasion their own ways. On the way to the main kingdom Killua had to find another way in after fighting some weak ants and at the fights end he save a very octopus chimera ant called Ikalgo who would help him at a latter date. Killua's next fight was a dart game of death that would have ended his life if Ikalgo wasn't there to save him and help our team in the later invasion.

At the palace the king was playing games against the best of the best in each game defeating each opponent and torturing them after defeat. The king mastered each game within minutes and beat the champion in the same amount of time until he met the girl that would change his life the Gungi champion a blind girl named Komugi with the nen ability get better at her game as the king did and was impossible for him to beat no matter what he did the normally dimwitted blind girl was invincible at her own game. At the same time Moral met Cheetu on the battlefield to test his new ability. The king was so taken by Komugi's skill he even ripped off his own arm as apology for trying to intimidate her. The other ants were growing angry at the king's new obsession and were starting to grow tired of him and revolt. The other ants were fighting our team in heated battles with our side winning each fight. At the same time palm used her disguise power to infiltrate the palace while I hid and waited for the right time to begin the final attack.

Moral and the lion ant Leol continued on with Moral using the very nature of water as a weapon to win. 2 day later Killua was back to fighting shape and back into the fight. Around the same time the butterfly man Shaiapouf was plotting the kill the king's playmate due to her influence over the king but ultimately the king fought off the attackers and resumed the game in the game Komugi showed her Gungi based ability to grow in the game at the same rate as the king. The attack showed that the king had romantic feeling for Komugi due to the fact he imprinted on her much like the cat girl royal guard did so for Gon.

The next day in finally met up with Gon, Killua and their new ant friends for the final attack on the palace. We went over the attack plans on each of our targets. I was still going after the butterfly man and Gon was after the Cat girl while the others would go after the red hulk of a man and any other ants left with Netero after the king. Soon we met Knov in his dimension for continued plans seeing Knov's space made me want my own space and wonder how I could get my own. At the same time the ants learned that Palm was infiltrating them and placed her into a cocoon for conversion to a royal ant.

At the palace the royal guards were preparing for our coming attack on all fronts changing their places for the best way to stave off the assault. Right as our attack began Netero arrived in a blaze of glory with Killua's grandfather using a giant dragon of light to rain hellfire and nen dragons on the palace forcing the royal guard into action to keep their king safe As we began our attacks and battles.

**End of chapter **

**Next chapter will be the end of the ant arc will epic Allen moment and for ties early in the chapter I was hinting at the Noah's arc next week will be the end **

**Vote for after next chapter poll as well **

sage of Britannia is winning poll

if you want to see more saber's rebirth or archer's rebirth or knights redemption vote for them in poll


	5. Chapter 5 and final poll update

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 5 final battles new powers and changes **

**Last part of chimera ant arc this will have different outcome than the anime or manga. Allen will get her fight Gon's fight will be different **

The first battle started with most of the main fighting the red hulk Menthuthuyoupi who showed off his nen ability shape shifting namely to shift into a multieye multiarm monster with enough limbs to hit all of us at once, the hulking monster called himself the kings ultimate shield. When the samurai assassin Shoot saw said monster he froze with fear yet the ant almost attack us by thanks to my ability and the chameleon ant's ability. Knuckled used his nen monster to try and drain the monster ant's nen but with the sheer amount of nen he had it would take Knuckle's beast a very long time to drain said nen.

It turns out the nen dragons missed the king and the majority of the ant but the king's friend Komugi was so lucky so the cat girl ant Neferpitou was forced to use her nen creation doctor Blythe to heal the girl while Netero lured the king into a fight with him. Netero left with the king I was chasing the butterfly ant Shaiapouf who was very evasive with his division ability with every copy I could kill more would pop up. At the same time, Shoot was trying to stave off the attacks of the monsters red hulk with little success. On the way to thrown room Killua and Ikalgo met minor resistance in the form of weaker chimera ants but they were nothing the duo couldn't handle.

Right as the path was clear Gon reached the room were the cat girl was working on Komugi waiting for the battle to begin, giving her a time limit for Pitou to be healed. I continued to chase butterfly man Shaiapouf with still no luck he was trying to disrupt Morel and I would stop his scale attack with my ice so we were still in a stalemate. On Netero's fight with the king Zeno left over injury of Komugi leaving Netero with a dragon to send the king and Netero to a battlefield in a ruined castle far enough to use the bomb in his chest without affecting his comrades.

At the same time Ikalgo was trying to infiltrate the deeper parts of the palace to find and free the captive girls including Palm who he thought was captive but was really in a cocoon being transformed to a chimera ant. To Ikalgo's bad luck he messed up his entrance and revealed himself to be the wrong ant and was attacked had to escape his current disguise. Back at my fight with mine and Morel's fight with Pouf the butterfly man managed to get some scales off but due to my ice barrier and Morel's breathing skills neither of us was affected by said scales forcing Pouf to put himself into a cocoon for escape. Back with shoot's fight with Youpi it hasn't going well for the samurai forcing Knuckle to aid his friend and show off APR moving the fight to another level and Youpi to switch to much faster form.

At the same time Gon was giving Pitou the most hateful epic stare down ever while waiting for the healing to be complete. While waiting for the fights Killua's father Silva came to pick up Killua's grandfather Zeno. The father and son had a chat suggesting the point Killua had reached. At the same time the battle of Knuckle and Youpi was reaching its breaking point with Youpi's injuring of Shoot sending Knuckle into full on rage mode but so was Youpi and the rage the chimera ant was much worse due to Youpi's nen ability to make himself bigger and nastier and even explode with rage blasts. The blasts forced Knuckle to hide and plan for his next attack while Youpi charged another attack.

Youpi was still in a rage trying to get Knuckle out for another with no luck the only thing the rage blasts were doing was breaking the castle and giving Pouf a chance to escape Morel and I and knocking away the unbreakable APR. Ikalgo in the underground found a secret message from Palm and thought Palm might have been dead. Back with Youpi and Knuckle battle and with the help of Killua brought down the hulking chimera ant with a brand new paralyzing electric attack. Killua used his new lightning attack he called Godspeed with the power to hit Youpi with shocking hit and runs but the hulk was only slightly hurt by the attack but Godspeed let Killua escape unharmed with the help of Meleoron.

In the under ground Ikalgo used sleeping gas the escape the shrimp chimera ant Bloster. With Pouf's escape I was forced to play cat and mouse with the butterfly man and now his new insane mini clones trying to find which clone was the real one with no luck. While my hunt began Morel joined the fight with Youpi and Knuckle using smoke clones to distract the hulking rage monster ant. While chasing a Pouf clone I saw Gon giving Pitou the most epic evil look while wondering why Gon hadn't made his attacked the cat girl yet I knew it was for the little girl Pitou was healing but the Pouf clone had no idea. With the battle with Youpi the clones were making the rage monster ant even more pissed off to launch another rage blast almost hitting the wounded Shoot. Pitou was pretty much begging the Pouf clone for help but the chibi butterfly man seemed to not care.

I watched in hidden ice mode while Gon and Pitou had a discussion and the fight with Youpi ended with the red hulk changing form again to search for the king. At the ruins the fight between the chairman and the king began. The chairman's nen ability was a giant golden Buddha statue under with control with massive offensive power but not enough for the ant king's the battle was pretty much Netero attacking and the king dodging until no damage exchanged no matter what the chairman did nothing could get the king to fight back. Netero had one gambit to get the king to fight the name given to the king by his mother Meruem as reward for defeating the chairman to the point where he had the chairman down but able to speak. The knowledge of his name sent the ant into battle.

At the same time Ikalgo showed his will and courage and won a fight the wolf chimera ant Welfin and the 2 ants talked about their formers human lives and how they knew each other in the past. After their exchange Welfin told the octopus ant of Palm's fate and soon to be rebirth as an ant. Palm's first action after rebirth was to go after Killua then maybe Gon. Palm's attacks on Killua her harsh but even as an ant she still didn't have the power to take Killua down and with my help the 2 of us talked the vengeful woman down and helped her recover the former human memories she had and she quickly killed the chibi Pouf and joined our side.

After that chibi was done I went after the next butterfly man clone the one in the room with Gon and Pitou. The interruption made Gon cut the time the cat girl had for surgery to 10 more minutes before Gon will attack.

Back at the ruins the fight there went underway with Netero used all 100 hand of the Buddha to attack the king but the king still had speed advantage but did take slight damage and got sent into the deep ruins by the attack, this part of the ruins was called the tomb by the chairman and will be the current tomb for the king. The next stage of the fight went on with the hunter chairman continuing to use his Buddha to attack and the King ant found and way hole in the attacks to take Netero's leg. But Netero quickly closed the leg wound and continued to attack with the Buddha arms but again the king found a way threw and took the chairman's arm as well. Netero used the last of his nen for one final blast but that wasn't even enough to end the fight so the chairman used that bomb I saw in his chest to end the battle with one well of a bang turning the battlefield into a scorched crater and making a rose shaped cloud.

After seeing the cloud Killua told me the bomb was called a miniature rose and it has been banned by the world government, he told me those bombs were very hard to acquire and said weapon was too much overkill for his family even his they could get it.

As the fight with the king ended the fight with Gon and Neferpitou began with their fight moving from the castle to the wood near the palace. Before the fight moved everyone but myself offered to help because I had my own weapon to end the battle if it got out of hand. Before their fight really began the other royal guards cried over the fallen scorched body of their king and began to heal him by using their own nen and body parts to restore the king to perceived health and shrink them to chibi forms of their own. After being restored the king grew wings and flew back to the palace. When I saw Meruem land in the palace I saw what looked like a small star on the bottom of his foot and I became suddenly curious of the bomb's makers.

Before the king returned a Pouf clone tried to attack Komugi only to for her to be saved by Killua and Godspeed. The returned king lacked memories making him easy for the butterfly man to manipulate into following his mother's goal of world conquest but slow the king was slowing getting more stars from akuma virus the spots made the 2 guards very nervous so nervous that I could get Pouf to fight me man to girl. I found a Pouf clone and told him "butterfly pervert, if you want to know both your king's name and what is wrong with him you fight me no more cloning, you disperse all your clones and just fight me. You win your king can live on you lose and your red brother. Your king and you all die." That statement made Shaiapouf' disperse all his clones and come at me in a real fight.

Back with Gon and Pitou they arrived at the place were the puppet corpse of Kite was being kept. While that was happening if fought the Pouf, but it turns out all Pouf could do was dodge he could dodge pretty fast too fast for me to hit until Palm told me something was wrong with Gon that I needed to help him soon. The need to help my friend forced my Sode no Shirayuki to 100% synchronization, my current outfit changed into a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at my back that form numerous large loops. I had a small ice flower formation at the center of my chest and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of my head and my dagger became I long ice katana I knew the new weapon as Hakka no Togame. With Hakka no Togame froze everything but Pouf's head and told him "I am the cure to the disease you and your fellow royal guard and your king has. See those stars on your hands you'll have akuma blood virus and it will kill you pretty soon. I will free you from the ice to die in peace but if you tell anyone you die right away. Now I am off to save my friend." With that I freed Pouf with an ice bomb inside him for the event he tried to reveal the virus or try to infect anyone else.

Back with Gon and Pitou, the cat girl showed Gon the dead body of and told my spiky haired friend there was nothing he could do to save his friend due the body being simply a shell with nothing inside. When Pitou used his nen monster to heal herself over Kite it filled Gon with such sadness and rage something in Gon broke. Gon's rage changed him into the form of a full grown adult at least as strong as the ant king or even stronger. The transformed Gon unleashed all his rage on the cat girl bringing her close to death until I showed up to see the transformed Gon about to unleash the final blow on the cat girl and said "NO GON KITE'S ALIVE, HE HAS BEEN REBORN AS A CHIMERA ANT." Those words made Gon fall out of the transformed state and into a coma.

I told the beaten cat girl "your fellow royal guards and king will die soon but you can live on with your mate. I know the boy you fought is your destined mate." I made a nen contract saying "I will keep Pitou alive as long as she abandons the king, joins me on my quest, refuses to no longer eat humans, and heals Gon she will get to live and someday make a new family with Gon." The cat girl ant signed my contract and brought Gon back to the former nest in NGL to recover and become a chimera like her.

Back at the palace APR popped sapping all of his nen making the red hulk die from the akuma virus and turn to dust in an instant. The next action of the king was to look for any enemies and quickly knock them out the first 2 being Knuckle and Meleoron. The next targets of the king were Palm and Ikalgo with Killua coming to find Gon. When Killua arrived at the scene of the battle I told him that Gon was someone were else being healed and we should be able to see him in a few days a week max. With that knowledge Killua sighed in relief and headed back to the palace with me.

Pouf's next move was to try and stall Meruem by offering to spread scales but the he didn't make it far before the virus killed him as well. At the bunker under the palace Palm and Ikalgo convinced Welfin to act as a messenger between our group and the king.

At the same time the king was slowly remembering little by little about his gaming partner and maybe loved one. After a few minutes Welfin confronted the King and told him Komugi's name not after being aged to an older wolf man with no hair. the name returned the king's memories of the blind, stupid, and cute little girl and then went up to meet her for one last game and at that game's conclusion the king died unknowingly infecting Komugi. But lucky her I was there with a transfusion of my blood to cure her so she could go back to her family and help them live.

After everything was done Gon still had a week in left in the cocoon before he be able to join us again. The remaining Chimera was going to meteor city to try and find former ruler Gyro and with Colt the girl he called Reyna recovered her memories as her past life. When the time is right I will have Gon and her meet.

Back with the Hunter's Association Netero's death caused a major backlash and soon his council known as Zodiac would return to help choose new commissioner.

**Chapter end**

**Next will be election arc and time skip but before that I will do winner of poll **

**That poll will be up till Friday night at 10pm cst**

**Currently the poll is tied **

**Next chapter I am going to have Allen meet Zeno about the miniature rose **


	6. Chapter 6

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 6 rebirth, meetings and passage of time **

**This chapter will cover election arc and bridge the gap between the end if current arc if HxH and start of man proper **

**Allen pov**

After a day I had to break the news of my choice to heal Gon or it was Killua attacked me asking were Gon was Killua came up to me a day after he recovered and asked "what hospital is Gon at." My response was "he isn't. Gon made a nen vow to beat Pitou and when I told him Kite was reborn as a chimera ant it forced Gon out of said form and in a near death state. The knowledge I gained from my studios told me this kind of power boost type vow would need a nen exorcist and removing it might need 2 or more of the rare nen exorcists and might kill then all and still might not save Gon so I went with option b revive Gon as an ant." Killua punched me in the face and said crying "what if he doesn't remember me? What if he isn't the same person? What if he isn't our friend anymore?" I rubbing my cheek said as I made some ice for my face, "Boys aren't supposed to hit girls and from the chimera ants I observed 75% of them do regain their memories I took the chance to save him. Did you have a better idea? A time reversing nen ability might take away Gon's ability to use nen and still be a hunter." Killua shot back with "I had a method but.." I came back with "you thought about it doing your plan would have major consequences that could hurt more people." I used my eye to glance on the thoughts on the top on Killua's mind, there was a little girl with jet black eyes and a older boy with long black hair I could tell from these thoughts that the girl was the cure and the long hair boy would do anything to keep the girl from getting out even kill lots of people.

Killua crying said "your right but Gon better still be my friend when he comes out. Who did you get to perform the change?" I said with hesitation "well you might not like this part. It was the cat girl ant Neferpitou or Pitou as she likes to be called in saving her I bound her to me as my servant and she won't hurt Gon since she is imprinted on him as a mate." Killua said "mate as in .. sex" I came back with yes and I have to watch to make sure when Gon comes out so she doesn't start that after I get some rest so for a little so I can go on 24 hour watch when Gon wakes up so he will be likely to remember us. If you want to be there as well you should rest as well maybe we can go in shifts sleeping and waiting in the nest till Gon wakes up." So we each a day for sleep the day then went up to the nest and took sleep shifts for the time until Gon woke up. I could see the dirty looks Killua gave to Pitou the white hair boy clearly blamed the cat girl for all of this and I am not sure if even rebirth would make forgiveness happen. I could also tell that maybe bringing Killua wasn't the best idea from the sullen looks Pitou had on her face. From glancing at Pitou's soul I could tell she was growing as a person felt bad for all her misdeeds before she met Komugi. When I had the chance to talk to Neferpitou she told me with meows scattered throughout her speech patterns "I don't remember much about my former human life I think I might have been a boy or a man that wasn't sure about my own gender. I don't think I was much older than Gon before I died and was reborn as a chimera ant but change to royal guard purged most of my memory." I responded with "the real reason I bound you to me was to prevent you from killing me or Gon but also to help you grow. After the mess with a new commissioner is settled I want to become hunter of akuma but not tired to the black order I want to have my own family and the order doesn't like families as I saw before I left. I want to bring you and Gon as part of my team to help hunt innocence and akuma to the point there the black order pays us and we can show the exorcists that there is another way. I want to become a family in which we can have our own families and children when we are ready." After my chat I explained to my cat girl friend about the order, innocence, Akuma and the earl. The cat girl agreed to come with me even if her mate didn't and if he didn't I would give them time to be together and do as they wish as long as they didn't have children before Gon was ready for to and not leave them on a island for relative to take care of them like Gon's own dad did to him.

After another few days Gon emerged from the cocoon very little about him changed except for the fact Gon now had cat ears over his human ears and a cat's tail on his rear coming from were a human's tail bone was. Gon first words as a chimera ant were "What happened to me and why do I have a tail and why is everything so loud? Allen you said Kite is alive. Where is he?" I came back with "I need to get talk to Moral for that and the answer to the rest of your questions is you made a nen vow to gain enough power to nearly kill you, so to save you I had to your mate bring you back as a chimera ant." Gon said "mate as in girlfriend, how did I get a girlfriend." I responded with "She was the cat girl ant that you nearly caved her skull in and she is over in the corner sleeping. I will wake her."

I went over to wake the up the cat girl and tell her Gon was awake. After I did so she went up to Gon. hugged him and while crying said "Sorry Gon, sorry for killing Kite. Sorry for feeding his brain to the queen. I hoped it would produce the best king that could and it did, but I just found out Kite's Nen was strong enough to produce twins and Kite is the other what could be called as queen but like the king she might not want to produce a new swarm or even be able to. Normally the queen ant can make more ants by eating the local life forms but how much the king and queen of our generation are so human we can't reproduce that way it has to be through normal human means we are close enough to human we can even breed with them. Our kind reproduces best when we so with our imprinted mate in my case that is you Gon but we can't have children until you are ready to raise them better that your dad that is the promise I made to Queen Allen." I said to her "I am not an ant so don't call me queen if you have to show me reverence call me Ms. Allen. Call me queen kitty I will freeze you."

Right before Gon could say anything I received a call from Moral saying we had to come back to the 13th Hunter Chairman Election to see if our votes could solve a deadlocked election. In the end I voted for the dog girl Cheadle Yorkshire as did Killua thus making her the new commissioner. My first request was to make akuma/innocence hunter or basically a way to make exorcist of the black order a hunter career were I could make money and even. The new commissioner knowing of the growing crisis with the earl approved of akuma hunter with Archaeological Hunters as side job. The world governments that feared the earl but didn't trust the order would pay me for akuma kill I confirmed.

Before I started on my akuma hunting quest I made sure to get Pitou her hunter's license under the name of Neferpitou Freecss since she was pretty much Gon's wife anyway. Gon agreed to be married to Neferpitou at least on paper to let her become a legit hunter. I think Gon's raging teenage hormones affected the choice to get married his aunt/mother figure Mito told him he could have sex when he got married and was getting some sex from Pitou but did was hesitant to have it without Pitou pushing Gon for it. For

Pitou to get more sex after being married on paper to Gon I told her she had to pass the hunter exam first lucky for her she already mastered her Nen and the association was gathering hunters for an expedition to a place called the dark continent. While waiting for Pitou to finish Gon had a long chat with his father about life lucky for Ging Gon was more forgiving than I. In that same case I would have punched my birth parents or that asshole cross.

After our cat girl friend/Gon mate finished their exam Gon and Pitou spent the next night in a hotel room having glorious sex the only consolation I got was to pleasure myself a little to their sex noises. I was very lucky Gon's aunt Mito made sure Gon learned safe sex practices I guess his aunt wanted the same thing for Gon as I did or at least the no children for a few years to come. My goal was for after we defeated the earl once and for all.

Our next quest began with the group of Pitou, Gon and I going for a akuma hunt going to any city that finders, strange deaths happened or legends of rare items were popping up it turns out the hunter information network was better than finders any day. I was able to kill over 150 akuma and beat the black order to 5 pieces of innocence and recover another from a traitor exorcist known as a fallen one. 2 recovered pieces were parasite types and perfect for Gon and Neferpitou. Gon received a Gem type that he grafted on his hand and Pitou received a heart shaped innocence she put between her breasts. Speaking of breasts over the years I went up to a low c-cup while my kitty friend went up to a high b-cup.

I could tell the order was talking notice of actions but couldn't really do anything till one of their generals was killed. Those made the order move into action and hire my group on for a contract to help hunt down the earl and his group called the Noah.

**Chapter is over next is sage of Britannia then sage devil after that ****Queen of game Princess of Uranus then I might do a poll **

**The next chapter of this will be starting -man story for early episodes story with Allen meeting kanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 7 friends and contracts **

**This will focus on the some of the early part of -man with Gon and Pitou helping Allen in the first part of the series another member will join their group I wont spoil for now also the order making a contract with Allen for help due with the Noah doing much more damage without the help Allen gave in the early series there will also be a fateful meeting in this chapter **

**Allen pov **

My 2 friends and I were continuing our hunt for akuma this time our current client for the hunt was the queen of the land of my birth England, she feared that her capitol city was having issues due to akuma infesting its bowels the major guess for an akuma or akuma infestation was a killer going under the same MO jack the ripper cutting up it victims rather than killing them like standard akuma. If I had to guess it was a level 1.5 or 2 I hadn't called Pitou and Gon to help me since Pitou was in yearly heat period the best option I had in past periods was to let them be and make sure they were well stocked on condoms and contraceptives medication for about a week. Even without my cat-ant friends I was sure I would have too many problems since the death rate was only a small number of ladies of the night.

In the middle of my investigation I met to police officers Moore and Charles, Moore was a female officer with a decent figure, long brown hair, glasses and blue eyes and Charles was a middle age man of a decent height and graying hair. In a spot bad luck for them they came into the church I was fighting a level on akuma, this akuma wasn't the killer I was looking for but a stay level 1 either helping the killer or just left by the earl to cause trouble. The 2 police officers had more bad luck as in Charles did from a stray blood bullet to the heart and Moore was out was akuma virus releases from the dying beast. After killing the monster I forced to drag more back to the station, bad luck for me the police arrested me for killing Charles and hurting Moore. I having nothing to do but wait for the akuma to come out again and the weak smell of blood on Moore's clothing meant she was my best lead so I let myself be interrogated while I wait for the poison to get out of her system and wake up.

The police were stuff just telling me to confess with my cursed eye and akuma weapon arm they considered me a circus freak and a 2nd class citizen just telling me to confess and they knew I was the murderer. Not feeling like dealing with their idiocy I just keep silent and waited silently for Moore letting them think I was what the thought I was a male circus freak, but when Moore checked on me I revealed myself as both a girl and a hunter the other police shut up. I used my authority as a hunter on a job for the throne to get more to take me to her house a place to stay. I could have used my vast fortune I had to stay a luxury hotel room but staying with Moore to check and see if my hunch was right.

At Moore's flat I met the killer an akuma using her brother's skin to kill and fuel its evolution slowly the earl must have ordered him to kill small amount of people as a test or was even in the area incognito just experimenting. My next move was to scratch the akuma with my finger in hopes to draw it out but small probes and pokes didn't convince the hidden akuma to show its true form. At night when I was going to sleep the akuma tried to kill me saying "exorcist you were lucky I was told to never show my true form during the daytime your pokes with your innocence hurt but I couldn't move until now." The akuma still in human form pulled out a dagger above me and said "die exorcist." As the monster tried to kill me I used my aura to protect myself from the weapon the akuma was confused having no idea how I defended myself changed to it true form. That was what I wanted I changed my innocence to its 3rd form and used my cape to capture the akuma and show Moore her stepbrother for what he really was a killing machine fueled by her sister's soul and dark matter. With the claws of my clown crown I killed the akuma in an instant then I told her that the new ripper was now dead and who her stepbrother really was. She cried in my arms so I told her my story from beginning to present times. Moore decided she was going to leave the police and to achieve her new goal to become a hunter as strong as I was.

The next day went back to the house Gon and Pitou had rented for their love shack to find the heat period done and then went to queen's secretary to collect my earnings for the hunt and told the secretary to call me if any other akuma related issues arise. The secretary told me there might be something else in a small town known as Cheddar. That was our next stop.

**Pitou pov**

Outside the city we found one of the one of the black order's finders, finders are group of volunteers working for Black Order who traverse the world, studying abnormal phenomena and determining the possible locations of shards of Innocence their uniform is the long, cream-colored, hooded jackets they wear, which are lined with zippers on the left and the right breast. I used my Doctor Blythe to integrate the finder his name was Lukas told me after minimal poking the area was having space time related problems as in the same day repeating itself over and over. After I let Lukas go and removed his memory of my pokin even erased every wound so he had nothing to show. It turns out he recently called the black order and backup from headquarter was due later today at least 2 exorcists or more were going to arrive if we didn't wrap up this issue and claim the piece of innocence and depending on exactly how long this has been going the earl might also be sending in a few akuma was well so we have a few hours to before the area becomes a battlefield to either convince the innocence contractor to either give up the item or even kill them if they are a treat.

**Allen pov**

It turns out while waiting for Pitou I spotted company first being a girl with an akuma in the distance the girl was a human but couldn't be a normal human either a hunter that could control akuma or one of these Noah clan members, I heard rumors of these when I was in the order and even more from hunters that were involved in collecting innocence they were classed at c class treat minimum and even if they had been killed they were known for coming back with a vengeance unless someone had an innocence weapon they couldn't be killed and they could still reincarnate as long as they had living family members. The good thing I that this girl was at least a few hours off and with soon the finder ran off to meet more trouble makers 2 exorcists that could be more different the first was an old Asian man and the other was a teenage Asian girl about a little older than me and a lot more girly than I with an short skirt and long hair in twin ponytails one on each side and much bustier than I was. I recognized the girl as the same one I met before I escaped the black order at least she looked less scared and friendlier her name was Lenalee Lee. To hid my so I asked Pitou to dye my hair and put some make-up on my face. I was secretly hoping that the other member came was the Japanese samurai boy we met as our group left Mater. We had a fun sword fight even if I used my ice powers to trap him and make my escape. He was pissed when we took the doll's heart parasite type innocence and gave it to Pitou.

It didn't take long for our group to the woman whose out of control nen was making the innocence, an old grandfather clock with innocence in the face warping time warping powers set off by its bonded host's nen to fulfill her want for a perfect day. This bonded was an extremely depressed woman named German woman who moved to Cheddar, England to try and make her feel better and get her hopes of finding a job up her time control would make her a specialist. We arrived at her house at the same time as the Noah girl and the exorcists. I quickly killed the akuma the Noah girl named Road Camelot brought with her. Road after seeing my prowess asked "who are you red hair boy or are you a girl not sure and kitty boy and kitty girl?" I responded with "I am a girl I won't tell you my name now but we are hunters and my cat friends are chimera ants if you need to know." The words 'hunters' and 'chimera ants' made the girl scared she must have heard both hunters and chimera ants from her boss and said "I don't have nearly akuma or help to deal with 3 hunters 2 being chimera ants with innocence to play with you now maybe later when I have more playmates. Bye." Then the ashen skinned girl escaped through a hole in space not ready to face us. I decided it was best to leave the innocence and the woman with the exorcists the girl Lenalee and the man only known as Bookman because the only real way to remove innocence from its bonded person was to kill them or use a nen exorcist. Since I don't want to kill the woman or have a nen exorcist I made the choice to leave Miranda with the 2 black order members for mental help and innocence training maybe after she receives proper training in her innocence and gets the needed psychiatric help I will offer her to become a hunter as well.

On the way to our next job in Rome we had a brief fight in alps with another Noah this one put up a little fight but after I made the storm much worse he decided I wasn't the right enemy to face right now and left pissed off telling the earl the message I left for him "Mana's daughter is coming for you and will kill you as soon as she sees you face to face." I left the Noah named Skin Bolic buried in the snow to ruminate in his to defeat them dig himself out to later get saved by someone and report to his boss.

The job in Rome was to deal with a person in gladiator garbs possessed by a piece of innocence clearly not meant for him taking over the man's will forcing him to fight anybody and everybody he considered strong. We decided to gather information on the man and I asked Pitou to find the only nen exorcist she knew of her follow chimera ant Hina while Gon and I asked around the villages. In the area before we could find the info need some Akuma and the Black Order members Lenalee and the samurai boy I now learned was named Yu Kanda arrived to fight the warrior with Kanda wounded from one fight came back to fight again and this time Gon and I aid helped in the fight until Kanda told us to let him fight alone and won the battle by getting the sword stuck in his own body removing the man's arm then the finder brought the girl the man served and let the man die in peace. With Kanda recovering from his wounds I planted a kiss on the passed out teenager's lips and we took the sword with use for later use. Seeing our capture of another piece of innocence they were going to have to hire my group for help very soon.

After the coliseum incident the black order picked up another member in Romania the descendant the famous occultist Aleister Crowley the person was the 5th of his ancestor's name and gained vampirism like powers expect Aleister's taste was for akuma and akuma virus infected blood. The innocence manifested in the man's teeth and blood at some point he could even use his blood as a powerful anti-akuma weapon of his own.

After the order got Crowley the Noah clan went of the offensive taking out General Kevin Yeegar and 7 normal exorcists, that incident forced the order's hand and made them call the hunter's association for a contract with my group to for a contract with us to buy the innocence we held and our services for the order. When Pitou, Gon and I arrived at the Black Order's European branch I said "hi Yu would you like another blue kiss on the lips like last time." The Japanese boy blushed furiously and asked the head of the branch "why are we working with the mercenaries and innocence thieves?" I then corrected his and said we aren't simple mercs we are hunters."

**Chapter is done next week I will try and get the next chapter of sage of Britannia I be working on that story till I finish part 1 and maybe I will get back to sage devil again after I get more sage of Britannia part 1 done the week after next I will be going on a trip so I am not sure when the fic after that will get done. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 8 hunts for the fallen **

**I decided to rewrite chapter 8 and make it much deeper after watching the anime and getting other inspirations. This will cover events from episodes 40-58 most it will be summarized but the Suman Dark and Allen vs Tyki battle **

**Allen pov**

With the recent maiming of General Yeegar, the ordered hire Pitou, Gon and I to join other teams of exorcists to help find other generals so the Noah couldn't kill them. That Noah I defeated might have been stronger than I thought and could be a weaker Noah or have not been putting up full strength. Gon could use the sword innocence but barely. paired with Kanda. I told the Cat girl please don't screw Yuu's brains out I want him. The Japanese boy blush up a storm and Pitou said "don't worry my heat cycle is over and mature chimera ants mate with 1 person for life, I will keep him safe for you to mate with." Kanda said blushing up a storm "let's get out of here I have a good idea were General Tiedoll is." then the pair walked off.

Komui, Lenalee's order brother and head of the European order branch said to me "the real reason I hired your group is because you spent more time with General Cross than anybody else and his personal golem won't respond to anybody but you. It perked up as soon as you came back, I need you 2 to investigate the places he was known to frequent." I then said "so you want us to check out every bar, brothel and gambling place in Europe." The Chinese man then spat out his coffee on his sister and said "Cross was really that depraved?" I said "he was pretty bad before I got my period he made me earn extra money for him to drink, gamble and get with the ladies of the night. He worked me to the bone until I mastered cheating at poker then he made me do that for more money." He then said "please try to find him and don't taint my little sister." The Chinese girl punched her brother then left with me. My parasite type innocence weapon was still stuck and level 2 no later what I did I couldn't take it to level 3 state like my dagger and I wasn't sure why. I left the sword with Gon to keep him safe till he needed it. The Chinese girl and I wondered around Europe with just bills and pissed of former girlfriends left behind by my former master. Gon pov

My mission with the vampire and the eyepatch man was pretty boring mostly weak akuma popped up and gave me no real treat, I would just need the sword to give the final blows but not much. It wasn't long till my group ran back into to Allen's group in china to meet a girl with girl with crystal ball innocence that could see the future along with a shape changing Noah. The battle with that Noah ended with me doing major damage to the Noah but the girl's innocence being completely destroyed. In that same battle we met and faced a shapeshifting Noah and her extremely loyal akuma I managed to hurt the Noah a rock punch but she escaped and left her akuma maid.

**Pitou pov**

I made it to the battlefield with to see a Noah killing an exorcist, the teenage exorcist was dead before I could make it to him. When I tried to perform surgery with my innocence infused nen construct I noticed many of his internal organs missing. After I fought of the Noah I coated myself with Allen's favorite scent but the Japanese teen with black hair still attacked me till a blind man and a bearded man came out of the shadows and the older man said "stop a finder met me and told me that girl is a hunter contracted the Europe branch hired to aid in the war." The teen then asked "what the fuck is hunter and why does this girl have cat ears and a tail?"

I then back and said "Hunters are licensed, elite members of humanity who are capable of tracking down secret treasures, rare beasts, or even other individuals, Allen, Gon and I hunt akuma and innocence. The rules changed a little not all hunters are required to be human just able to the same energy exorcist unknowingly focus the use your innocence. I am not human but was human in the past and now am a chimera ant." the older man then said "I didn't know chimera ants get human sized or can develop nen or human level intelligence." I said "I am a dark continent chimera ant, born from a human and a cat part of the queen's and king's royal guard but my king died from a weapon that used akuma virus so I am bound to lady Allen and my husband Gon. Adding human souls changed the nest and freed us from the queen's hive mind." The older man then said "now that we met you now we have to head to japan."

**Allen pov **

It wasn't long after the girl Mei-Ling lost her innocence that Lavi and I were picked up by a tall, bald and muscular female supporter and taken to the inn her master ran to find out General Cross left for japan over a week ago. After I talked to her she agreed to take us on her ship to japan. But as soon as we departed an army of akuma started to a town in china. It wasn't long after we got onto the ship and it was about to leave that I spotted a swarm of Akuma and 1 of them whisked Lenalee, Gon and I back to the mainland to see a white giant torso blasting a huge army of akuma and the city below.

It didn't take long for the Chinese girl to see a face of the monster and figure out it used to be a former friend and exorcist known as Suman Dark. The man was now something called a fallen one, an exorcist that somehow betrayed his innocence. The 3 of us didn't have to fight any akuma but the single akuma that brought us back to land but the legion was blasting away at the giant fallen one. Seeing her friend, a fallen one turned the Chinese girl into a crying mess. It seemed her voice brought some sense into the monster and made it blast off the horde of akuma but that horde was replaced by another shortly after, I assumed the horde coming from the east most likely japan. So I sent Gon off to call the hunter's association and Lenalee to call the order.

Before the Chinese girl could leave, I went up to the fallen to try to pull Suman out but inside I saw a little girl and threw her into Lenalee's arms and I was sucked into monster in her place, to make it in a had to use my aura to prevent to monster from ripping my cloths and trying to stick tentacles into my female parts.

**Lenalee pov **

Once the girl was out I relieved she wasn't breathing so I had to listen to Allen's orders and head to the village with Gon. After the 3 of us arrived Gon called the hunter's association and said "we have a week to try and clear this up ourselves, I might be able to get a few people to come and help sooner call the order and see what to do about a fallen one." After talking to my brother he said "there is no way to save Suman if he became a fallen one maybe if you want separate him from his innocence without killing yourself he can be saved. But it is safer to just let Suman burn out his life and collect the innocence later on."

**Allen pov **

Inside the monster's body I saw why Suman became a fallen one he lets his comrades die for himself to live, he also gave up the order's secrets to save himself and with that his parasitic innocence turned against him and used his remaining life to destroy as many akuma as it could. After seeing that I was forced out and was forced to use my dagger to get Suman to wake up but the dagger was clearly hitting its limit. Them Suman's mouth bite the dagger, thus breaking it and rendering it useless. I then was forced to switch to put my dagger away and switch to my arm. When I tried to free him he bit into and broke the fingers on my normal hand. After pushing my anti-akuma arm beyond its limits I managed to remove the innocence from the man letting him die once more as human but due to the damage both of my arms were pretty much unusable and my body broken with nobody to defend me and no way to defend myself.

Before I could save the man I saw his body break down into butterflies and from behind me I heard a male voice saying "bye Suman." I then turned around to see a man with gray skin and a fancy suit on taking the butterflies that came out of Suman into his body. I then ordered the golden golem to fly to Gon and give Suman's innocence to him. Once the man got a look at me he recognized me as the girl in boy's clothing that cheated him out of his money. A strange voice came from a card and said "that is Allen walker kill her." The man then stuck his hand into my chest cavity and grabbed my hurt but he said "since you don't seem to care I won't pull out your hurt. You know you are a very pretty girl." I blushed while her still was holding my heart.

The man then admitted to me he caused Suman to turn on the other exorcists he was the one that killed Yeager and he killed many other exorcists and destroyed their innocence. As soon as he let go of my heart I tried to punch him with my innocence arm but it was blocked and he asked "girl, why do you have a boy's name?" I said "my father gave it to me to protect me, girls are more targeted than boys. I am thinking of changing my name to Ellen pretty soon." He replied with "that is a lovely name girl" then the same voice from what I discovered was a playing card said "delete Allen walker." Then he started to talk again "but sadly you won't get a chance. I will start by destroying your arm." Then he charged my arm with dark energy and blew it off.

**Lenalee pov**

I tried to run to save Allen but the spikey haired cat boy named Gon said "Allen wouldn't want you to save her. If she is in trouble, I have something to help just go back to the ship or I will throw you. I don't know how to fully control this innocence yet so If I don't throw it would be up to you to guide yourself. So fly or air run back or I knock you out and throw." I listened and watched from a distance to see Timcampy flying my way then flew all the way back to the ship.

**Allen pov**

After my arm came off I was on the ground in pain hoping he wouldn't discover my dagger. Then he blasted my arm and destroyed it in the process. The voice of the card said delete again but I said "you can kill me but you won't find General Cross, fly away Timcampy." He replied with "your God won't save you or your[O1] [O2] [O3] [O4] [O5] friends girl." I just said "I don't rely on God I am a hunter." The Noah man then stabbed his hand into my chest again forcing hole in my heart. Then the last thing I remember before I passed out was the man pulled my deck of cards out and threw them onto me and said "pleasant dreams girl." After that I passed out to wake up in liquid with a shell over me. I then used my strength to burst out for my hearing to seem better and feeling a strange sensation from my lower back.

A new female voice then said "Allen walker, do you know who you are?" I said "yes I remember everything. Can you tell me what happened and where I am?" I then noticed I was naked only holding my damaged innocence dagger. A woman in glasses then handed me her lab coat and said "but this on and button it." I did as she said and came out and a different woman said "your friend Gon waited for me to find your egg and told me to take you back. Your innocence arm was broken but your dagger can be fixed. You can hear better and your back feels strange because you are now a cat girl. You have cat ears and a tail. Then a younger man and an older man came toward me and the younger man said "welcome to the Asian branch Allen Walker. I will lead you to your innocence."

**Chapter done the next chapter will be the battles between Lenalee and title on the ship and Allen restoring her arm. **

**Week of 2/14/16 Love and dueling **

**Week of 2/21/16 mafia princess of swords **

**Week of 2/29/16 Shirou muyo**

**Week of 3/6/16 Love and dueling **

**Week of 3/13/16 exorcist x hunter**

**Also please vote on my servant poll for mafia princess of swords.**

* * *

[O1]y

[O2]

[O3]

[O4]

[O5]


	9. Chapter 9

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 9 Breaking, remaking and level 3**

**This will cover the battles with the 2 level 3 akuma as well as Gon using his new innocence and Allen restoring hers. this should cover slight differences in the events from episodes 58-70**

**Allen pov **

It didn't take me very long to relieve I had been reborn as a chimera ant, I felt stronger and fast, I could hear better and my tail would move around based on my emotions, I would have to ask Gon and Pitou how to control this thing. I would also have to be careful what I sniff, if I was anything like Gon the wrong smell could make me sick or horny for days.

After resting for about a day I met the major researchers and Fou, who was a kind of magical, science and Nen construct meant to act as the guardian for the Asian branch of the order. The branch members were helping me but also made it be known that until I killed any more Akuma it would cost me $10000 a day. It wasn't much longer that my Sode no shirayuki was fixed but they wouldn't let me leave till my arm was repaired either. Speaking of my arm it was in the form of ash floating in a room, and when I entered and trying to reform my arm it formed for a second then broke up. Thinking battle might help Fou offered to fight me till I got reforming it down.

**Lenalee pov**

When I made it back to the docks I discovered the ship wasn't really usable, but at that same time the bearded man said to me "Allen walker is alive but she has some complications and needs to recover her innocence and for your ship we have an exorcist that can help. When he said behind him came Miranda Lotto and she used her innocence to fix the ship. Once Gon told me that Allen was okay I got into my new exorcist uniform and boarded the ship. To our bad luck, not long after the ship made it to sea we soon met a new akuma that called itself Eshii that ended all its sentences in 'title'. This akuma was even worse that we thought after further talking with it I found out it was a level 3 akuma.

It wasn't long till Eshii made quick work of bookman and the other the only person that seemed to be holding up was Gon and he insured us that it he knew how to gain greater control of his innocence he could do even better. If Miranda wasn't there to provide healing I was sure we would all be dead. As the fight progressed the level 3 began to use dark matter chains to mess with our innocence and drag everything down if Gon was there to at least damage the chains the ship should have been sunk.

After the akuma took to the air so did I the 2 of us danced through the sky and fought hard with me taking the bigger beating than the akuma.

**Gon pov **

With Lenalee's fight taking to the sky I had to help Lavi, Krory and bookman protect the ship from the other akuma bombing it from the air. The problem was those akuma were in the clouds hiding well and bombing hard. Before I could make it into the sky I saw Lenalee fall from the sky into the ocean with chains around her. I knew I had to dive in to save her like I did during the boat ride to the exam.

**Lenalee pov **

Soon after I made into the air Eshii threw me into the sea with chains around me. I sank and sank until I saw Gon swimming towards me and I remembered Allen's words to me years ago. She helped me free myself from the dark, in the next moments Gon broke the chains and told me "you are the only person with strong enough resonance to defeat this thing so let's beat it.

I quickly took to the sky as Gon and Lavi used his Hammer to take down the other 3 weaker akuma. After hitting the beast over and over I pushed my dark boot beyond their limits to purify the akuma, but doing that took all my energy and I fell into the sea.

**Gon pov **

Before I could dive into the sea again to save Lenalee, a golden akuma rose out holding the girl in a crystal and revealed that it was an akuma converted by Cross and the crystal was Lenalee's innocence undergoing a change, then the akuma named Chomesuke asked me to take the crystal because it was hurting the akuma. Then the golden akuma said that Cross was in japan and the country had been taken over by the earl while he was trying to rebuild the ark.

Soon after the battle I checked on Miranda to see her very low on Nen to the point where her time powers were about to run out and she soon let us know that when it did everybody that wasn't an exorcist and 2 people on the ship had to take a life raft off. That was because the ship and everybody else on board was about to fall about due to the akuma attacks and blood virus. I knew for a fact I lost way too much blood to save everybody so we had to leave for japan.

It didn't take long to arrive in japan and Lenalee to be freed from the crystal but pretty much left unless until her innocence was done reconfiguring. Also it didn't take long for use to run into 2 level 3 akuma forcing the golden akuma and I to create and escape route using my nen and the level 3's desire to eat weaker akuma. After we made it away the next stop was Edo we only found out because the earl started to control the other akuma including our gold friend. Every akuma seemed to be drawn except 1 level 3 and that seemed to be flying back to china and I worried it was heading to Allen and hoped she had fully healed.

**Allen pov **

after 20 hours of straight training my body shut down, I guessed my body had limits but didn't know what they were. I only discovered when I found myself in bed. Soon after I did wake up a female researcher in glassed took a bath with me. It was obvious she had some attraction so I told her after the first glanced at me I told her that I liked Kanda and only Kanda. I was beginning to like want him even more since my transformation. The next thing I did was eat and to get ready for more training. But between the training room and cafeteria I ran into Bak and that made him drop photos that he was holding. Those photos were all of Lenalee and that was a way to keep my money in my account. I told the man that I had photos of Lenalee in a bikini and that made a little blood drip from his nose. I said then "if you wave my fees and pay me I will give them to you after I get back from japan. One last thing if you give me some information along with those I could give them to you early."

The man became putty in my hand and waved my fees as well as gave me information the Noah clan members that had been reported to him. After we finished the deal Bak passed out from blood loss and he didn't wake up till Fou came to get me. I then trained for another 10 hours and ate after little results. Then I asked the researchers, Bak and even called Komui and what they told me was that parasitic innocence has a kind of will of its own and I might need to match my will to its will to be able to regain my arm and use it closer to the level of my dagger.

It wasn't long into Fou and my latest training session, that it was stopped with the construct telling me to run and when I looked back I saw the most distorted akuma soul I had ever seen. This akuma was different than the others. It was evolved to level 3 when I got a look at the monster it was a dark knight, with many eyes and was trying to destroy Fou. Soon into trying to break down the construct it saw me and changed its target and asked me "why do you have cat ears and a tail?" I replied with "let's say I made some changes as well."

Then before I could try to fight the akuma fired at my thus making my body semi-transparent and Bak in return used defenses of the branch to get the akuma away from me and give Fou time to replace me in the fight. I soon made it to my dagger and tried to fight the beast off again but even in its level 3 state the Sode no Shirayuki wasn't helping my guess without 2 arms one being my anti-akuma arm to help. I think the arm helped the dagger fight better in a kind of symbiosis. After I saw Fou taken out and I was on the ground I relieved just what my arm wanted. It wanted me to want to not just destroy but save the akuma from the darkness. With that realization my arm reformed and even changed it became black and silver and formed a cloak. I then said out loud "my right arm is save humans, chimera ants and everybody else that wanted to live and my left is to save purify the tainted souls of the akuma."

I then used my cloak part of the innocence to remove the akuma's mobility and with my next move I used a single finger to form a cross on its head to purify the monster it a single shot. As the monster died it said "I have been saved, truly saved." And it vanished into the light. In the fallout of the battle my dagger was barely useful again. I wasn't sure if it would even be able to be used in the coming fights in japan. Over the next few hours I ate and was given extra food by all the researchers. After lunch I went to the lab to have my arm tested and discovered it had changed evolved again becoming more connected to my body. After all of that I went to sleep for an 8 hour to be woken up with discovery of a portal that would take me straight to Tokyo. Before that I updated the hunter website with info on all of the Noah discovered by my group and reported the Asian branch with update of both forms for the Noah that almost killed me Tyki Mikk.

I then left through the portal to see where it took me.

**Chapter end next chapter will be the start the battles in Tokyo and reunion between Allen and Kanda**

**For next updates will be **

**Week of 3/27/16 ****bleach love ru**

**Week of 4/3/16-week of 4/17/16 ****blade princess academia 3 chapters in a row **

**Week of 4/24/16 love of dueling **

**Week of 5/1/16 sage of Britannia **

**Also please vote on poll for ****blade princess academia pairing **


	10. Chapter 10

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 10 clash in japan **

**This chapter will mostly cover episode 71-76 covering between when Allen get her innocence back and battles in the arc **

**This will be a shorter branching chapter next will be much longer. **

**Gon pov**

When we made landfall our golden akuma friend changed into the body it took over, that of a young girl and when Lavi hit on said akuma it said "even if I have a female body I have a man's soul." I then said "I have a wife already so I don't care." The eyepatch boy then asked "who are you married to?" I replied to the redhead "remember the cat girl, we chimera ants mate for life and I couldn't even think of another woman as a mate until she died. We have pheromone connection." Lavi then asked "what does that even mean?" I replied back "it means we can tell how close the other is, when the best time to mate is and if the other is alive or dead."

It wasn't long until the until we made it to Edo to see the earl and a few Noah. Lavi took on Noah dressed on dressed in the suit and I said to him "that Noah has a bounty, if you kill him I will split the bounty with you." Lavi said "how much?" I replied "$500 million." The Noah now said "my name is Tyki does placing bounties mean you are a hunter a friend of Allen." Then the earl said "if you have bounties I need to you all." Then he fused of the level 3 akuma into 3 massive akuma. The sheer power of the giants ripped holes in the space and destroyed the city. I then said "help should be here soon Pitou and the rest are very close."

**Pitou pov **

My trip to japan wasn't nearly as fun as Allen's or Gon I had to make it through Russia with a bunch of stiffs. I did keep Allen's choice in mate alive the entire time. My guess she liked Yu was him being both similar and different, they both would brood but I could never tell what Yu was brooding over. If I had to guess, there was somebody he lost. He acted like some of the chimera ants that friends or mates were killed. It wasn't long until we were very close to Gon close enough for him to tell me stuff through our link. He told me that he was forced to use a cocoon on Allen and turn her into a cat type chimera ant like us. I knew when he did that I might have to save our last remaining cocoon for Yu.

It was much longer that we made it to at Edo to see Gon had a innocence stone in his hand and when he glance on me he shouted "how do I use this, I haven't figured how to make it change?" I then said to him "I really haven't figured it out either but you can infuse your nen attacks with innocence energy to better fight akuma, just draw your nen through your innocence and you make your nen attacks infused. The 2 of us then punch the akuma hurting them badly. While I Pitou and I were fighting Lavi wasn't doing as well the Noah was beating him pretty badly. The general and the guy with earphones helped us fight but the giants akumas were still keeping us from making it to Lavi.

**Kanda pov **

I knew with Lavi getting hurt I had to fight the Noah, I waited until the worst time at that time the barrier Mirada made broke. The woman would overtax herself constantly and she did again giving me the need save both Mirada and Lenalee. I then made it to the tall male Noah and saved the girls right as the earl ordered him to leave. With the combined power of all the active exorcists we managed to defeat the akumas. With the akuma gone the earl decided to completely destroy Edo.

Seeing Lenalee covered in her innocence made the earl curious and send all the Noah after her. I took on Tyki, Lavi and Noise took on a hulking akuma and the cat eared lover took on a 3rd female Noah. Leaving nobody to take on defend the Chinese girl from the earl until a gate with a white haired cat girl opened. When I looked at her I noticed it was Allen and then the other cat girl asked "how does it feel to be a chimera ant?" she said "not much different, but we need to talk when the long haired pretty boy isn't here."

**Allen pov**

As soon as I made it to Edo not much was there but the earl and a few Noah I hadn't got a chance to do anything else. The 2 of us exchanged blows, my innocence seemed to do nothing and with my innocence I was able to block his attacks. We were in a stalemate until. A little after his umbrella changed into a sword it said "we don't have much time left until to arc falls apart." In the response the earl said to me "we have to continue this fight later, I will see you again soon little white cat."

After the earl left General Tiedoll talked to Pitou, Gon and I asking "are you the other 2 contractors?" I said yes and then I said to Pitou "you saw that fat man I was fighting; he is the man that made the virus that Isaac Netero used to poison your brothers and king. He based the akuma on your kin just more tainted. I have no idea how he made the akuma or why he used the chimera ants but he did. The next move for our group was to rest. In shifts we slept until during my shift I faded for a few seconds in that time something grabbed Lenalee and grabbed her.

Out from the hole I heard a voice say "if you want the girl come inside exorcists." Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Gon, Pitou and I jumped into the hole. Inside the portal around us was white city and a talking umbrella under it. It then said "out of my way shitty exorcists." Before he could say anything else Kanda and I attacked the thing and asked in unison "where are we? Say something soon or we take off your head." The umbrella's pumpkin head light up and said "this vessel has served its purpose." Then the earl's voice came from it and said "now that I have you inside you have 3 hours to escape or you will cease to exist. The thing is there is no way out so in 3 hours you all die."

Before we could do anything a man with a key came behind me and said "there is a way out little white kitten." It was Tyki in his human form. He then asked "how are you still alive and why do you have cat ears and a tail?" I said "I became a chimera ant." He then changed to his Noah form and said "you are free to leave if make it through all the gates. The catch is each one has a Noah you have to defeat to escape. That umbrella will be your guide make it through in 3 hours and you are free." He then vanished leaving a key and a door. Our group then headed into the door to see what was inside and the battles we would face.

**The next chapter will cover the first few Noah fights with a new fight of my ideas. **

**Week of 5/15/16 Mafia princess of swords**

**Week of 5/22/16 Love and dueling**

**Week of 5/29/16 sage of Britannia **

**Week of 6/5/16 Shirou muyo **

**Week of 6/12/16 love in past present and future [new story look for info chapter soon] **


	11. Chapter 11

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 11 battle in the ark 1**

**This chapter covers episodes 77-84 the first major battles in the ark with an extra battle I came up with I wanted to do more but with lack on time I had to cut it short **

** Allen pov**

the first room was a dark desert with a single man that looked similar to Tyki, another Noah. This one was bulky and refered to himself as Skin Bolic. It wasn't long that Kanda challenged the man to battle before would could intervene I felt the entire place shake and knew we were in the ark. The Japanese man then said "I will fight him alone you all leave." I then said "okay I will take them away but you have to take this." I then him kissed deeply and without his knowledge placed a special nen in his blade to help him heal faster and do more damage to Noah. Kanda then started to stammer and said "what the fuck was that for woman? We aren't even married." I lied and said "that kind of kiss is as good as a marriage to chimera ants, now don't die or kiss another person." I then took the rest of the group away Pitou, Gon and I felt the air fill with lighting. The cat girl then whispered in my ear "do you think that nen you put into your mate will be enough?" I replied quietly "I hope so; I wasn't able to check to see how he stacks up against Killua. I am pretty sure our white haired friend would have been the best opponent for this Noah."

**Kanda pov**

With the others out of the room I began to feel stronger as Skin changed yellow and began to repeat lighting as he seemingly charging himself. He then tried to hit me with lightning but I used the ability of my innocence to send the lighting back to him but with innocence energy this time. What I didn't expect was the large man in his form moved nearly as fast as the lightning he made. His next move was to dash at me but with my speed I dodged and made a counter hit to the Noah's side. All my attack did was seem to piss the Noah off and make him charge even more. As the battle raged on the 2 of exchanged attacks increasing damage done. With each flash of battle, I saw the man's past, how much pain inflicted on him because he didn't look normal and how much damage the man did when he emerged as a Noah. As I thought I was about to lose I saw a flash of a white rose and I suddenly knew a seventh form of mugan emerged and I said "white rose storm." As the sword changed into white rose petals and green vines that tore off the Noah's head. Then it regrew and he said "what the fuck was that? Whatever it was very well it is still ripping me apart inside and I won't last longer." Then I saw the man crumble to dust with a white rose in his place. I then touched my lips and said to myself "I guess that kiss was for more than just good luck." Then I passed out.

**Allen pov **

As soon as we made it through the door we were in a hall with cress board patterns all over. We then followed the hall until it split with Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and I took the left path and Gon and Pitou took the right path. Gon said to me "we will fight whatever kind of Noah is down this path make sure to keep Lenalee alive until her innocence is ready." then they walked until I could no longer see them. Not long after we walked down our path Lavi seemed to see something come from the ceiling and pushed Lenalee out of the way. It was a wine bottle that exploded and shrapnel got stuck in his stomach.

I then pulled the material out and use a healing nen ability I learned from Pitou, I more or less made an ice copy of her Dr. nen creation to repair the injury. The talking umbrella then told us the ark could be unstable because the new ark is downloading the data from the old ark in which we were in. right as he said that I got a call from Killua who was outside the ark and said "I made it to japan but where are you." I replied with "I am not sure completely but we are in a subspace. Did you get the present I left in the New York hunter bank?" he said "yes but I don't need it these exorcist generals are messing up the giant akuma. Can Gon, Pitou and you get out of that subspace?" my reply was "I hope so but we have to find a key within a time limit." The white head then said "stay alive you 3."

We then made our way through traps and bombs until I made it to a room with twin Noah one with blond and the other with black hair. These 2 refered to each other as Jasdero and Devit. The 2 told me the hell Cross put them through as I remembered the hell he put me through as they tried to attack me but I was able to stop their attacks with my innocence and nen. It wasn't long until I woke up in a field out of breath for Krory and Lavi to face them. It wasn't long after I met the Earl on the battlefield with a sword and we fought until something seemed to change.

**Krory pov**

While Allen tried to fight the Earl Lavi and I fought the twins to a standstill until they sang "once there was a single cradle but the cradle hid another and one became 2. A single cradle hidden within a mist and a star. Rocking in the grave as the mist fades away. "and shot each other with their heading exploding them with no heads their bodies dissolved and shadows merged into a single Noah and said "we are a single Noah, Jasdevi of the bonds." I then flew away and looked at them in terror toward the books.

I then watched as Allen tried to attack the Noah only to be stopped by a giant star that almost exploded until I stopped it and took the explosion. I then helped the others escape until before leaving Allen cut her wrist and told me "drink me blood inside it is a weapon to kill the Noah for good." I then asked "how do I use this weapon?" the white hair girl replied with "don't worry about that it will kick in when you really need it." I then bite on to her arm as she looked in a state of pure bliss saying "feels so good." I then spotted a bit of drool from her mouth and she took me away and said "you bit too long I will need to change my panties after we get out now." I then thought what her statement meant and relieved she had an organism and told her "go fight the other Noah."

The Noah them attacked me with his hair, strength and shockwaves with me drinking my flasks of stored akuma blood to heal after each hit and manage to get a single bite in. to my bad lucky that pissed them off enough to stick me in an iron maiden. When I thought all hope was lost Eliade came to me in spirit and said "if you want to became a proper exorcist use the true power of your innocence." I then asked her "what is its true power?" the ghost replied "it is your blood." My blood then leaked out and broke the iron maiden as a fell out and watched my blood form into a clone of me. I watched as the clone tore into the Noah and drained Chomesuke's blood from him. The clone then beat the combined Noah until they feel to the ground and split as I saw it change into the shape of Eliade and in her voice I heard "be gone Noah and never return." The Noah then dissolved as I passed out.

**Allen pov **

Lenalee then asked me "what did you do to both Krory and Yu?" I replied "when I was fighting that Noah the other day I was figuring out just how to kill them. I finally figured it out in the Asian branch when I looked over their notes and remembered my hunter lessons. I created a technique kill the Noah's soul and prevent them from ever returning. I had been researching soul nen for the last few years, please don't ask where I did this research let's just say I had to go to sketchy places." Lavi then said "I only know a little of nen, can you tell me more?" I shook my head and said "sadly unless you at least take the hunter exam I am not allowed to." Lenalee then asked me "do your 3 friends know how to do that ability." I said "I think they made it half way. I only hope that will help them fight the Noah they will meet."

Then my group made it to a room to see the 2 Noah Tyki and Road wait for us then Road said "before we fight let's see how your friends do against Lulu. Could you answer one question for me Ms. Allen Walker how did your friends make it so I can fell Skin or Jasdevi?" I replied with "you will never see them ever again." She then asked "what do you mean?" I replied with "manage to defeat me and keep me alive and maybe I will tell you." I then watched as Pitou and Gon walked into a room to find a woman sitting down and reading a book.

**Gon pov **

Right after we entered the room the woman said to us "what are your names kitty people exorcists and what are you as well? you 2 don't smell human but not akuma or Noah either." I replied with "my name is Gon Freecss and the lady next to me is my wife Neferpitou Freecss and we are chimera ants." The woman's hair changed from blond to black and her skin changed gray and she said "I have never heard of chimera ants but I haven't really traveled to Africa so I don't know what exists there. My name is Lulu Bell Noah of lust. Now die for me exorcist ants." She then changed into a water monster and attacked us with tentacles which me dodged. Then Pitou countered her water by changing one of the water tentacles into pudding using Doctor Blythe. The woman was forced to change back to human form as she cried out in pain. I quickly changed into my super form and punched. Then after the first didn't work I hit her again and again until she tried to change into water again to escape. Waiting for her to do so Pitou attacked with her nen monster but before she could the Noah seemed to escape."

**Allen pov**

Tyki then said "looks like sister didn't want to play. Very well she was never one for fighting. Now it is time for you to play Allen walker, can you tell me what is with the kitty cat ears and tail?" I replied "I became a chimera ant; I am now in every way better than the time we fought last time." He then said "very well show me this new power kitty cat girl."

**Chapter done the next will end the ark storyline I would have wrote more and maybe finished it with this chapter but I didn't have as much time this week due to traveling 2 days **

**Week of 7/31/16 Mafia princess of swords**

**Week of 8/7/16 love and dueling **

**Week of 8/14/16 ****Love in Past, Present and Future **

**Week of 8/21/16 blade princess in academia**

**Week of 8/28/16 sage of Britannia  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 12 battle of the ark part 2 **

**this chapter concludes the battle in the ark episodes 85- 94**

**Allen pov**

the male Noah then made a table with food and said to use "shall we eat?" my reply was "sorry if the ark was self-destructing maybe if the destruction is stopped. Let's make a bet if we win you save enough food for my friends and I." his reply was "sure if you defeat us." He then said "this room will last as long as I will it so sit and talk." Once I did sit down Road side hugged me and took turns playing with my ears and tail. She then asked "what makes your ears and tail so soft?" I replied "I used cat shampoo before I left the order. Could you tell Tyki I don't like hands in my chest cavity again." Before the girl could say anything Tyki said "okay I don't want to ruin your pretty breasts. Could you tell me if they got bigger?" the red haired boy glanced and said "I would say she went up to high c-cup, she is pretty close to Lenalee now."

I then used the chance while he was staring at my bust to attack the Noah only to be blocked by 4 pointed shields. Right after my attack Road trapped Choji and Lenalee in a cube and made her way to Lavi placing him in so kind of mind prison due to the vacant look in his eyes. While I was fighting the gentleman Noah I got a phone call from Gon saying "the other exorcists are safe for now but I don't know how much longer I can keep this nen going."

I continued to watch Lavi in a daze while fighting Tyki, when he knocked me toward the cube with Lenalee and Choji. Not long after that he came toward the cube and tried to use my innocence arm to stop him with no luck. At the moment it looked like he would get to me I felt power well up in my arm and made a barrier that slowed him down. It didn't slow him that much as he kept coming closer. I wasn't sure if it was the innocence, my chimera ant instincts or my desire to not lose again but it all seemed to cause my arm to fill with more power. Then I felt the need to grab the wrist of my innocence arm with my normal hand. When I did my innocence arm was a claymore sword.

I then used the sword to slash the Noah and then a stabbed him I thought it would kill the Noah in Tyki but then remembered I hadn't cast my Noah killing nen on the blade. Road then went to hug Tyki but before I could do anything else Lavi came out of his state and attacked me. Not wanting to hurt him I had to take each hit until suddenly Gon and Pitou burst in to stop him as I passed out.

**Gon pov**

Pitou and I managed to find a gap in the dimensional space and on the way to the central chamber we collected a few passed out exorcists and brought them with us to the central chamber to see Allen being beaten. Before we could even interact the red haired eye patched man turned his flame hammer towards a Noah girl and seemed to burn her to death. Then a bunch of things started to vanish only for the area to be covered in shadow. I then went over to Allen and work her for another man to wake up and sprout tentacles.

** Allen pov**

Right after I woke up I looked for the door to see Tyki with tentacles coming standing in front of it. he then changed into new kind of monster with wings and armor. It took Gon, Pitou and Lavi to help me hold the monstrous new Tyki back and he was still beating us down. Until a man with a skull face popped in to stop him. Once Tyki seemed to be down the skull face melted off the reveal Cross and he said to me "wow you did get sexy Allen, want to go on a date?" I replied to him with a punch "you aren't my what I want in a man. That passed out Japanese guy is more my type." When Tyki rose back up I discovered what Cross's innocence was, a gun and a coffin. Until he opened the coffin to reveal an innocence creature that sung and knocked Tyki out. It wasn't long after that the millennium earl appeared with Tyki over his shoulder and a dark version of my innocence sword in the other hand.

Around the same time the earl came I saw Lenalee falling and I had to lift her up while cross was fighting the earl. I then made it back up with the green haired girl and fought the earl. Before we began to fight the earl said to cross "you may have found a way in but you need the song to escape." He then said "I have high hopes for Tyki goodbye." He then left through a gate.

We then started to hear a strange song and saw a giant egg thingy begin to vanish. Cross then said "that is the akuma egg and we need to stop that from downloading or we are done." He then cast his nen to slow the egg. He then said "Timcampy will lead you to a special room, when you get there you will know what to do." I then asked "how?" he said "use your heart." I then feel into the darkness and woke up in a white room with a couch and a piano." I then looked into what seemed like a window to see not me but a girl covered in darkness. Then I heard cross say over the radio "play the piano." I asked back "what song I don't know that many?" before I could do anything else I felt the need to sit in front of the piano, then had a song appear in my head and sat down to play.

**Gon pov**

While I was watching the Earl battle the area began to fall part more then there was a song that made the damage worst. Once I was trying to keep the injured alive the song changed and the damage began to reverse and everybody's wounds began to heal. The man Cross then found me and lead us to Allen. I then asked her "what did you do?" she replied "I am not completely sure but the ark is now mine." The next thing that happened was Cross sitting down and lighting a cigarette only for Allen to make a cloud come over him and put out the offending object. Then she said "no smoking."

I then came out of the ark and said to everybody outside "the earl left who needs a ride." The others then entered the ark and I took everybody to the Asian branch. Once we got there I passed out and was asleep for 2 days. I then ate lots of food and went to Kanda's bed to give him a kiss in his sleep.

**Chapter end**

**The next chapter will end the first d. gray-man series will many other changed **

**Updates are as followed **

**I am still not sure what I will do with hallow yet **

**week of 10/9/2016 Love in Past, Present and Future**

**week of 10/16/16 fullmetal girl in new world **

**week of 10/23/16 love and dueling**

**week of 10/30/16 Shirou muyo **

**week of 11/7/16 ****fullmetal girl in new world**


	13. Chapter 13

**Exorcist x hunter chapter 13 love and level 4 **

**This chapter will cover the last few episodes of the old d. gray-man series 95-103**

**Dealing with more of the aftermath of the arc fights, a lemon scene between Allen and Kanda and the fight vs the level 4 akuma **

**Allen pov**

**After eating and drinking a lot I managed to get Kanda to drink as well, when I did make Kanda a drink I mixed my personal pheromones to draw the man to me and make him want me as much as I wanted him, or at least draw out his emotions for me. Over an hour it all kicked in a Kanda started to kiss all over me. It then took all my strength and control to stop having sex with him right in the cafeteria. I then managed to get him to the arc, then to a sexy room I prepared with a heart shaped bed and lots of condoms as well as plan b pill for me, I knew I had to do everything in my power to prevent pregnancy.**

**I then striped down to just my panties to see Kanda looking ready.**

**Lemon start**

**Once I made it to Yu I pulled out his dick and began to suck it. I kept going until he was close but not there. Then I placed myself over the man and lowered myself until he was inside. It wasn't long until he came and then passed out. **

**Lemon end **

**Then I passed out from the drinks. The next morning I woke up in Yuu's arms and I then wished I could have got done this sober and when Yuu wanted it as well. it turned out that there was a meeting going on between Bak, Komui and the generals. From what I could tell it was about me being the reincarnation of the 14****th**** Noah. I wasn't sure if I was or not but I also didn't know how I knew the song to control the arc. I also learned what I was pretty sure long ago, that the church considered the exorcists were pawns. The last result was that Cross had to stay out the order for not checking in. the last thing was the order trying to get a man named **Howard Link to try and supervise me until I told Komui that if he tried it would cancel our contract.

The man that was supposed to be my advisor was a blond man that looked like Adolf Hitler, but blond. I knew this man from how Lenalee described me tormented by him. then I went into the piano room to see the shadow of a girl in my reflection. If I had to guess that girl was the 14th. When I went to check on the next part of ark the akuma egg had been removed by science department for research. Soon after that one of the researchers was stabbed by another one and a shouted at Gon saying "that shape shifter bitch is still alive or we have a traitor." Gon and Pitou then arrived to see the researcher change into Lulu bell and bring a hug army of akuma with her. Gon then said to her "how did you survive?" her reply was "it was because you 2 haven't mastered your innocence. More experienced exorcists can push their innocence to kill Noah but if your connection is weak you can't. you 2 have the power but aren't connected to your innocence."

**Gon pov **

Pitou and I put on sex to try and learn out innocence but since both were parasite types only Allen, Hevlaska and the generals could help us and each gave us different answers. The big thing was to look into ourselves. Pitou was thinking it might be something close to a nen vow, but couldn't figure out what else. After the akuma attacked the science division Lulu began to change them into the minions of the earl known as skulls.

Allen and the generals began to take out the akuma and then switched over the Noah but she changed into liquid, making her harder to hit. In that state, she trapped Miranda until the will to protect her forced my innocence to change into a glove that created electricity and broke the Noah's liquid form. She then escaped the way the akuma came and left us with a single merged akuma. After that Allen used her weapon to destroy the egg but after that the akuma began to look like a pregnant woman with a 4 on its stomach. Then it changed into a new form that looked like a freakish combination of naked woman and baby. Then Allen looked at it with her eye and said "that thing's soul is almost tainted beyond belief. I can barely tell if it is human or not." The 3 of us tried to attack the thing for the attack to do nothing and it to counterattack Pitou and I for me to pass out.

**Link pov**

I ran over the battlefield to see the 3 cat-eared hunters laying on the floor and dragged Allen a little until the other cat girl woke up and dragged the dark-haired cat boy. Kanda then protected the European branch head from the level 4 at the cost of his innocence weapon. Everybody tried to stop the akuma until it attacked Hevlaska and melted Lenalee's innocence for the Chinese girl to drink the liquid and reform her dark boots from her own innocence fused blood.

**Lenalee pov**

When I saw my innocence break, I felt both relief and dread. The relief because I thought I because I thought I would be free of the pain it because but dread because I thought I couldn't save my friends. Then I heard a voice say "if you drink me we can defeat that thing." I then figured the voice was my innocence and did what it said. I then remade the dark boots from my blood and attacked the level 4. After my hit seemed to not do anything I saw Pitou and Gon with further evolved innocence along with Allen attack the beast with me to seemingly do damage to the akuma. With the help of the generals and Allen and her friends we managed to kill the akuma. After that remaining researchers declared Lenalee's anti-akuma weapon a new crystal type over a parasite type.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will begin hollow at least the first part of the phantom arc.**

**Next updates are as followed **

**week of 11/28/16 love in past present and future **

**week of 12/4/16 sage of Britannia**

**week of 12/11/16 fullmetal girl in new world**

**week of 12/18/16 love and dueling dxd **

**week of 12/25/16 ****shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**


	14. Chapter 14

**exorcist x hunter 14 awakening and the phantom thief**

**this chapter will at least cover the first half of the awakening of the 14 and how Allen will begin to deal with him and the phantom thief episodes 1-4**

**Allen pov**

**After dealing with the 14 and recovering I spent nights at a hotel. After Yu learned he had sex with me he would constantly propose to me and would protect me over the others. I turned down each time he did just because he left that need. It seemed like Yu saw somebody else in me, not the person I was but somebody he seemed to know. When we fought akuma the earl created in graveyard he seemed to protect me even more. After that battle I was called to see Cross, only to be bound by **Malcolm C. Rouvelier and told by Cross that the last vessel of the 14th Noah was my uncle that saved me after my parents left me alone and that being his niece made me the next vessel of the 14th. Next he told me "activating the ark started the memories of the 14th awakening within you. Soon he will take over your body. The catch is with your nen usage and becoming a chimera ant might have different effects on this awakening if you figure out a way you could even force him to share your body." I then asked "how could I do that?" Cross said "you would have to force him into a contract of sorts but I don't know how you would that is for you to discover. If you don't you might even kill somebody close to you."

After dealing with Cross a grabbed Yu and used the ark to take him to my hotel suit, once inside I stripped down to my underwear. I could Yu wasn't excited by that due to the bulge in his pants. I then said to him "you know you want me. But I won't marry you till you see the real me." The Japanese man then asked "what do you mean? I just want you Allen. I love you and nobody else." I said "no I am not the person in your eyes I might look that person but I am not her, but that doesn't matter now we will let our passion for each other take over now."

**Lemon start**

I then forced Yu onto my king-sized bed and stripped off his clothes. Next I laid on his body with my womanhood in his face and my mouth over his manhood. I then said "now lick mine, or stick your tongue or fingers in." he did as I said as I felt an orgasmic reaction. Soon after that Yu's manhood exploded cum in my mouth. After that I shifted on top as Yu said "it is proper for woman to be on top." I said "shut up about proper or not we are having sex." The Japanese man then discovered he wasn't wearing a condom and asked "aren't you worried about getting pregnant?" my reply was "no, like a cat I can only get pregnant when I am in heat and I haven't been a chimera ant long enough for me to enter heat." We then continued until Yu filled me with all his lust. After that I fell asleep waiting for the next mission.

**Lemon end **

**Yu pov**

After our moment of passion, I wondered what Allen meant if I really loved her or the idea of her or a person that looked like her. When I tried to remember than person all I could see was a lotus. Before I could figure more out there a meowing sound from Allen's pants. When I check there was a message from Gon saying "mission in your home city of London." Then she got a 2nd text from Pitou saying "how was he in bed sober?" I then blushed, put down the phone, woke Allen and put the phone in her face.

**Allen pov**

After I woke up with the phone in my face I asked the Asian man "why did you did you pick up my phone?" Yu replied "that is a phone I thought it was a message box or pager." I then laughed and said "the order does keep you'll in the dark about tech, but I guess only the finders need phones and you'll just go where you are told. Hunters need it for their jobs." Yu then asked "how much does the order pay you and your friends?" I replied "$100000 a mission plus food and hotel expenses. Hunters make big money and the order just pays that other local governments also pay per akuma killed and we got even more for the Noah we took down as well." he then asked "if you have all this money why do you still hunt akuma?" I said "my arm wants me to kill akuma and I have a hate for the earl. I need to stop him from spreading sadness for me the money and freedom is a plus."

After talking with Yu I texted back Gon and Pitou telling Gon we could take a tour after the mission and tell Pitou Yu was decent for only his 2nd time. Before we could leave a broken window and a body that looked like Cross was left in the room. Cross left me a message that hint he could be alive somewhere. I then brought everybody through the ark to London. In London, we staked out several museums with 2 exorcists on each site but on my team Link kept Yu and I from having fun while waiting. It wasn't long that a man in a strange outfit came out of the palace with an expensive looking crown. Yu then tripped the man, caught the crown and knocked the thief out. After that man was caught another with the same suit came out and took the crown. After I went after that man Link attacked me, then Yu and I had to fight off the possessed blond man. After seeing the other 2 men in the costumes return to normal I discovered that the real phantom thief g wasn't the masked men but the person controlling then via what seemed to be innocence. I defeated the crow by stabbing through with my innocence sword then convincing the spirit to leave and telling the blond it couldn't hurt humans.

After the fight, I texted Pitou to let one of the phantom thieves go with a tracker to lead us to the person the treasure was going to. After sleeping till daylight, I followed the tracker to an orphanage. Before I could knock on the door I was headbutted by a boy that forced me to feel his pain. After talking to the nun in charge we discovered the boy that headbutted me, timothy, was force feed a jewel that was parasitic innocence. Before we could bring the blue haired boy to the order, we discovered somebody placed the building in a closed space. The space kept use from leaving and had a level 2 akuma, level 3 akuma and a level 4 akuma. I knew before we could leave we had to kill all of the akuma inside the space.

It wasn't long until we discovered why the earl sent a level 2 it was because it had the ability to convert people to puppets. That akuma converted most of the children and staff of the orphanage and then Link. Some the akuma caught Timmy and I saw the look of a kid that was thinking of who his life was and how his actions affected others. With his friend in trouble the boy's innocence activated and one of the akuma defended his friend. That akuma then changed into innocence weapon itself and the transformed akuma escaped the building. My golem then revealed that the green haired boy was possessing the akuma and took out the other level 2 akuma. After that Timmy left the other level 2 to try and go got the level 3 only to find out his innocence hadn't evolved enough to take it over. With the level 2's gone their powers wore off and Link held back the level 3. I was still fighting the level 4 with Yu so I could barely see a man in red come into the building and make the level 3 vanish into his hand.

In the battle with the level 4 I dropped my sword arm and was forced to run away and use my short sword to hold off the akuma's attacks. When the akuma was right behind my sword I pulled sword arm innocence to me and pierced the both of us with it. I then noticed the sword arm was hurting me and figured out I was starting to become a Noah. Then I no longer saw the akuma and was in a graveyard standing before a male Noah that looked almost like a male version of me. He then said "the bleeding left you distracted so I will take over. But you can watch." I then saw through my eyes the level 4. Next my hand was on its face and my voice said "good morning." The akuma then was paralyzed and I was watching until Yu said "what are you doing stupid kitty?" that brought the real me back so Yu and I could use our swords to kill the akuma. After the battle, I agreed to us my money to rebuild and expand the orphanage. Timmy then asked me "how are you so strong kitty lady?" I replied "I am both a hunter and an exorcist. If you train enough, you can go to the hunter exam next year."

The next night I began to have flashback of me with mana in his clown suit, but I had my white hair. I was wondering if this was the 14th trying to tell me something. When I woke up I was next to Yu in a bed. I then woke him up and asked "where are we stupid rabbit?" he said "the blond watching you insisted I let you recover in his room, since your phone was destroyed I couldn't get a hold of them to find out where your hotel was." After leaving the room I tried to figure out who the exorcists in red were and how they seemed to kill level 3 akuma so easily. When I met Marie I asked "how do you think those exorcists in red killed the akuma while saving their soul?" he replied "I am not sure they did and the order doesn't care about their souls." The large bald man then looked at Yu and said "Kanda is smiling, I think you are a positive influence of Yu, have the 2 of you shacked up?" I then blushed up a storm and said flustered "how did you know we had sex?" Marie replied "first Yu was had your scent all over him and you had his and secondly you just told me. I might not have all the senses of a chimera ant but losing my sight made my hearing and smell pretty close." I then asked "why do you think of Yu so fondly?" Marie replied "he saved my life." After that Marie smacked me and sent me flying into the exorcists in red and said "don't let your emotions cloud your judgment." I then said "no fair." And at the same time the large black-haired man I hit threw me into a pillar. When I recovered my akuma sensing eye was active along with my innocence. Link then said to the men "Crow's aren't supposed to hurt exorcists even independent exorcists and this girl is also a hunter and if she reports me I will have both the pope and the hunters on my ass." A green haired crow then said to me "I am sorry for the actions of my compatriot Ms. Hunter. We are genetically engineered fusions of akuma and humans. Your arm made him throw you. We will be working with you on the next mission."

**Pitou pov**

While walking home for the grocery store I saw a boy freak out and ran to an ally to see what could be going on. I saw the boy pass out and soon after that police came to check on him. when they did I saw their head spill blood and the boy changed into a Noah and say "35 years I can't believe how long I was gone." I then saw the earl followed by the other Noah left. The man said "what happened to our brothers and sister." The earl replied "the new 14th our sister became a hunter and found a way to kill them for good." I then felt my phone vibrate and got a text from Allen saying "major akuma attack at the American branch. I left an ark gate at the hotel room for you." I then sent a text saying "it gets worse, I found the Noah and they are heading your way."

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will cover the Alma arc with changes based on Allen's gender and a few others**

**For next updates are **

**week of 1/15/17 fire emblem grand order**

**week of 1/21/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

**week of 1/28/17 love and dueling dxd**

**week of 2/5/17shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

**week of 2/12/17 fullmetal girl in a new world**

**week of 2/19/17 shirou muyo **


	15. Chapter 15

**exorcist x hunter chapter 15 2****nd**** exorcists and journey's **

**this chapter will cover the 2****nd**** exorcist arc and maybe change some of canon for fem Allen. I will also make one of the Noah more special **

**this will cover episode 4-9 hallow **

**Allen pov**

**Shortly after the fight at the orphanage, I got a text from **Kurapika saying "I am pretty sure a Noah appeared within the Kurta Clan. It was a boy who turned when I was young and his name was Tyki. I never knew if he knew Nen or mastered his eyes." I then texted him "was Tyki a pure blood or outsider." His response "from what I heard he was the son of an outsider." I replied "that's good cause if he was the Kurta, he could reincarnate within you." He said "It would help me. Why would it be bad?" I replied "because I had the 14th Noah in my bloodline and he that Noah is trying to take over my body and erase my identity. If you are worried I do have a plan to hold him back, using nen." The kurta only replied "if you kill this Noah give me back his eyes." I then got another message from a hunter in London saying "a Noah emerged"

**Kanda pov**

When I woke up from Allen's bed, I remembered what seemed like a dream or even a past life. She then came through the ark and said "get dressed and I will leave the gate open for you." I then walked through the gate to see a Noah standing over a bunch of defeated people. He then said "does the name Alma karma mean anything to you."

**Gon pov**

I was watching outside the scene to see a gray-skinned man that had to a Noah. After seeing him react and act to attack I discovered he was the millennium earl. Then I saw the familiar cloak come over him as he summoned many level 4 akuma. I then made it through a gate to the facility to save some researchers. They then told me Kanda was part of the project that made the akuma-exorcist hybrids. I then made it to the alma karma lab to get capture by a Noah. I knew I could escape but waited to see what plans they had for Alma. It then seemed the earl was trying to use Kanda to revive Alma. Knowing how this could end I left a few chimera ant cocoons in the ark. Before the plan could move further Allen burst into the room from the floor.

**Allen pov **

I then looked around the room to see researchers and Kanda on the floor. One of the Noah then told everybody I was the 14th. Gon then said "I don't care if you are the 14th as long as you remain my friend" I then looked around to see most of the remaining Noah including the earl. The earl then held me down and said "I won't let you return to the order again." I replied to him "it's a job and I am doing it to get revenge on you." He then said "I know you are the 14th my sister." The 14th then emerged and said to him "I hate you and I will use whoever I can to take your place as the earl." Before he could say more I used my nen to force the 14th back into my mind. both the Noah and the chimera ant parts of me began to fight, as a remembered what cross told me. In the confusion, I got the earl off me and got the Noah out of the way. to see Kanda with doll that had to be Road in his mouth. The Noah named Wisely then stared at Kanda and I and said "I need your brain to revive Alma."

The next thing I knew I was awake with a boy standing over me saying "wake up! "The kid then said "happy birthday Yu." I then relieved where I was. Then I saw the doll form of Road and Gon next to me. After watching for a while I realized we were in Yu's memory. When kid Yu looked at me, I saw no life in his eyes. Gon then said "after Yu dropped the doll I went for it." Road then said "we got caught in the crossfire of Wiseley's attack." I then asked her "how can we get out?" She replied "from what I knew about last Wisely we have to wait until he gets tired or achieves his goal. To wake up Alma." We then were forced to watch Yu and Alma fight and then Gon said "Yu is pretty much the same as he was as a kid." the kids then fought until they were falling apart, but it wasn't long until healed. After watching for a little while I discovered the secret of Yu and Alma, they were kids formally brain dead until the order transferred the mind of dead exorcists into the minds of the children. I then saw a ghost behind Yu that seemed like somebody from his past. It seemed right after that Alma revealed himself. It seemed like Alma had a connection to Kanda, of what I couldn't figure out.

The next thing I was the order torturing Yu to test his regeneration. They were doing so to try and make Yu synchronize with his innocence. The researchers called this the 2nd exorcists plan. If I had to guess the 2nd exorcists lead to the 3rd exorcists that just joined us. Yu then kept trying to synchronize. I also watched as he saw the same misty ghost girl again. If I had to guess the girl was a part of Alma. Alma then told Yu about Fou and they talked for a while building their friendship. I watched as each day they greeted the other sleeping exorcists that didn't have minds of their own yet. I then got to see Yu have memory flashes of a girl that looked kind of like me. After a while Gon told me, these kids are kind of like chimera ants just not a perfect." I replied "if the order could've got their hands-on chimera ants they would have used them." When Alma tried to run away with Yu, the crows would capture and bring the kids back. after the crow attack Yu made it toward the top of the facility and met Noise, who was recently blinded. It seemed like Noise was going to be next for this revival process. Before they could the crows caught Yu and tried to force synchronization with his innocence.

I then heard Yu talk about his past and the pure emotions leaked to me, forcing Road to rein me in. Road then took Gon and I to where Alma was at the corpses his and Yu's old bodies. Seeing that forced both Yu and Alma to synchronize. In the chaos, Yu escaped and freed Noise. At the same time, Alma was going berserk and attacking the researchers. When Yu made it to Alma, the Japanese boy was forced to protect Noise. Then when the blind man was safe the 2 boys began to clash. Alma then said "I want to die."

I saw them fight and destroy each other until I was filled was so much rage seeing the fight, I released enough nen to free all 4 of us and break Wiseley's control. At the same time, Alma woke up as well. Right after Alma woke up, he began to change to a fusion of human and level 4 akuma. Right after changing Alma released a cloud of akuma virus, after the explosion I was buried under cables. The first person that stood up to face Alma was Kanda. When I got a good look at Kanda he seemed to have akuma virus and it burned away instantly. I then looked next to me to see one of the researchers that worked on Kanda say "he is healing from Akuma virus faster than, he ever has somebody must have given him anti-bodies." I then said to him "could those because I am a parasite type and we had sex." he said "maybe it is hard to say because the rarity of parasite types, it is more likely that you are pregnant and your child gave him higher immunity." I then found out the 3rd exorcist Tokusa protected us and I got out and held his body. I then got a message over my radio saying, the 3rd exorcists saved most of the other researchers. Tokusa said "I heard what he said and if it's true and you are pregnant you don't just have yourself to live for." I then watched both Kanda's battle and Tokusa to see the 3rd exorcist begin to change into akuma himself. Alma then changed himself from his scarred form to look closer to his younger self. Alma then blamed Kanda for turning him into a Akuma and they began to clash. While watching them fight the earl said "all of your 3rd exorcists will become akuma and be slayed by those you vowed to protect." then my anti-akuma arm almost attacked Tokusa and would have if it wasn't for my nen stopping it. Pitou on another battlefield called me and said "what happened the 3rd exorcists helping us turned into full on akuma." I replied "the source of their power went insane and made the 3rd exorcist at the American base go crazy as well, try to bind them without killing them."

I then bound Tokusa with nen laced ice, only for him to break free and hold me until Fou returned and broke me free. Fou and Bak then held the akuma exorcists and said "kill Alma." I said to her "I don't know if I can kill him." she then asked me "are you leaving the order to join the earl?" I replied to her "from everything I have seen them do I don't know if I can stay with the order, but I won't be joining the earl. This was always a job for Gon, Pitou and I, so I guess we will continue fighting the earl and his akuma with them and any exorcist that are willing to join me." I then tried to stop Alma and Kanda from killing each other and knew I had to kill Alma myself. But while I was trying to defend alma from Kanda he stabbed me right above my stomach. With my last waking words, I said to him "you are lucky you missed because I am likely pregnant with your child." The next thing I knew I was in my inner world again with what looked like male version of me looking at my chained figure. I knew this was the 14th.

**Gon pov**

I just woke up to see and dug myself out to see Allen with gray skin, using dark energy. I then looked at Kanda and asked "what happened to Allen?" he said to me "I am going to be a father." I then slapped and he said "after I learned that Allen got possessed by the 14th." Before I could do anything, else Allen changed back to normal.

**Allen pov **

After using a bunch of my nen to force the 14th back into my mind, my eye was active and I saw the soul of Alma. It was an exorcist that looked a lot like me. Alma then began to self-destruct trying to take both himself and Yu out at the same time. After self-destructing both Kanda and Alma were white husks. They then battled again when they both regenerated. Kanda then hit Alma with the death blow and I sent the 2 of them to Mater. I then sent Gon with then and asked him "make Kanda like us and change his memories so that I am the girl Kanda was seeking. I will join you and Pitou as soon as I can." I then used to the last of my strength to try and save Tokusa.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will end hollow **

**week of 5/21/17 blade princess in academia**

**week of 5/28/17 Pokemon lunar **

**week of 6/4/17 fullmetal girl **

**week of 6/11/17 Pokemon lunar**

**week of 6/18/17 Exorcist x hunter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Exorcist x hunter ****Chapter 16 coming undone and pact part 1 **

**This chapter will have my own version of the end of d. gray-man hollow covering chapter 9 -beyond 13 **

**There will also be a lemon scene near end **

**I might also get back to hunter x hunter manga in coming chapters **

Normal speech

**Inner speech**

**Allen pov**

When I was at my weakest Link took at vantage of that and bound me with his sealing papers. I then said to Link after I freed my mouth "Link you are an idiot I might have been able to use my nen to stop the 3rd exorcists." The Earl then used Link's distraction to escape with the 3rd exorcists and leave with the message "I will be coming for you soon little sister." The next thing I knew I was awake in a cage. The crows sealed my arm and took my dagger. I knew If it was long enough the hunters would send help for me and if not them the Noah were coming for me as well.

**Road pov**

After we escaped, I watched over the earl with Tyki. it didn't take me long to discover the others wanted to kill the 14th. I didn't know exactly who the 14th was to the earl but I remember he kind to me and I liked the current 14th as my sister. I then watched as my adopted father tortured the bookmen we had captured the most we could get was the older of the 2 knew who the 14th was and what he was to the earl. But after torturing his son, all we could get was the last host of the 14th was named Neah.

**Gon pov**

After we left Allen and prepared Yu after his transformation, Yu told us "the order is most likely keeping Allen to study her and try to get more out of the Noah inside her. Cross seemed to know who the 14th was and the 14th might have been helping Cross convert akuma." I then said "if Allen doesn't escape on her own, I will call as many hunter friends I can find to help us. Hisoka, a friend of mine, will come and help us if I promise him a fight with me and strong opponents." Pitou then said to me "let's wait and give Allen a day. We don't want that crazy clown does more damage to the order than the lasted Akuma attacks."

**Allen pov**

I knew I shouldn't take the food due to drugs, my body would gain resistance but I couldn't take the chance my mind could stop and the 14th could retake control. Link soon brought be food that tasted bad but not drugged. As I ate he the blond man told me about the 3rd's as I wondered why the 14th wanted to became the next earl. It wasn't long that I said to the 14th "would you like to make a deal when we get out of here." The voice inside my head said "**what kind of deal?" **I replied "I could give you my first born or even a nen body. I have to eat my fill and regain my nen before I can figure it out." Before I could hear his reply "I relieved the food wasn't drugged but the water was and lost control of my body. The 14th then put me back in the chair and the 14th said "**since you couldn't I will escape for you." **As he said that I priest came into the room and made my arm freak out."

After he made my arm go berserk, the strange priest attacked be and link when he tried to defend me. The priest then seemed to kill Link and went after me again. I then saw into his mind and found out this man could control innocence and even took out Cross. I then manipulated my nen enough to break free as Tyki and Road came through gates and fought him off. After the man, was subdued my arm returned to normal but I was still in my Noah state with the 14th sleeping inside me again. Soon after I returned to normal and the man got back up and turned pure white. Road then said "good to see you Apocryphos." Road then said to me "that is Apocryphos, a monster of innocence with a mind of its own." Tyki then tried to fight him off too little effect and I tried to use clown crown to get in turned against me.

I then began to use pure Nen abilities and with my lack of pure nen training it took Timcampy growing massive for us to escape the order base. I knew with my escape, I might be branded a Noah but with Apocryphos trying to come after me. My current plan was as soon as I could make a portal to Kanda, Gon and Pitou location and use my hunter connections to stay off the order's radar. Tyki then tried to convince me he was on the right side but I knew the true enemy was the earl and that he needed to be erased once and for all if true peace could be achieved. I then watched as battles between the Noah and the order. After everything seemed to be over Lenalee came to be and asked me "why are you betraying the order?" I said "I never worked for the order to begin with our goal just aligned until this point. I will still hunt the akuma and try to rid the world of the earl. The order cut me off so I will just work for others willing to pay me. I will tell Kanda you said hi when I see him." I then left through the gate to find Kanda and my other friends.

**Chapter end **

**I wanted to write more but didn't have as much time to write this week due to starting new post at work. The next chapter will cover the final episode of hallow and a few chapters afterwards and with that I will put this on hiatus since the mangas of -man and hunter x hunter aren't very much past this content**

**For updates are **

**week of 7/2/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

**week of 7/9/17** L**ove in past present and future**

**week of 7/16/17 Pokémon spirit**

**week of 7/23/17 Fate emblem grand order **

**week of 7/30/17 ****Exorcist x hunter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Exorcist x hunter ****Chapter 17 coming undone and pact part 2**

**This will be the final chapter of this story for now and it will cover the end of hallow and some of the recent chapters of the manga as well. along with my own material. **

**There will be a lemon scene as well **

**it will have some spoilers to the manga so if you don't want to be spoiled on the manga or future of the anime don't read **

normal speech

**inner voice **

**Allen pov**

After making it through the gate, I pulled out my cell phone and called Gon to come get me. It wasn't long after that I passed out. Before I woke up I had memories of Cross leaving me at the orphanage briefly. When I woke up it had been a few days a Kanda was awake but still with no memory of any of his past. Pitou said "Yu had been in this state for longer than most." I then asked "what is the easiest way to get him back a state closer to the man I love." She said "if you could make him remember a moment of pure bliss maybe you could speed it up. He lost somebody important he after being reborn that man wanted to let go." I then asked "by bliss do you mean sex." My fellow cat girl replied "that is one way but not the only way, but it could be one of the easier ways." I then asked "where are we right now?" she replied "a 4-star hotel close to Mater. I got 2 rooms and have been just using this one until you wake up. So, you can use and Gon and I will head to ours."

After they left, I grabbed Yu, who was still lost in his mind and asked him "do you want to feel good?" he then nodded yes and with that consent I dragged him to the bed and strip him naked. Then proceeded to the do the same for myself.

**Lemon start **

I then started to suck the man's growing manhood as he moaned in pure pleasure and before he let out him cum I began to ride him. then as both of us started getting closer in closer to climax Yu started to regain the light in his eyes and forced me down. Then he began to grow more forceful and said "I will be the one on top this time." Not much time after that he filled me with warm cum.

**Lemon end **

After finishing we still had energy, and Yu asked me "what's this coming out of my back and how can I hear better?" I replied "after all that damage I was forced to revive you as a Chimera ant, cat type to be precise. Your ears are cat's ears and the feeling in your back is a tail, both take getting used to but most people just think you are a strange tourist in cosplay." He then asked "what happened to mugan?" I replied to that statement "sorry about that but you dropped in during the fight with alma." after a few weeks both Pitou and discovered we forgot to use condoms and pregnant. Then after 9 months we had our children and left them with Gon's aunt to continue our crusade. Mito said to us "If you can't come back I will make sure to raise these 2 like I did for you but I do hope you can come back." with the 14th continuing to dig into my mind I had to give up my child until I could find a way to stop both the 14th and the earl.

The next thing I knew after returning to the city outside Mater, was I was back in my inner world and the 14th said me "**it is time to finally make our deal. I gave you time to be with your mate and the chance to produce another vessel for me at a later time**." I then asked the Noah "who are you and how are we related?" the 14th then said "my name is Nea D. Campbell and I am your uncle and mana and your distant uncle along with Mana." **I then asked Nea **"what do you want to let me keep my body?" he replied "**we have to kill the earl's mind so I can take over his body and stop this war once and for all." **I then asked "what will you give me to help you?"

**Yu pov **

I watched on as Allen, was crawling the floor in insanity then not long after Cross came to help get her under control. He then told me "I am the one that placed the 14th Noah's memories into Allen since she was the last living person to hold Adam's genes." I then replied "not so much anymore." Cross then replied to me "did you get her pregnant?" like an anger father would ask. My only reply "I wasn't fully myself at the time, do you see these fucking cat ears and tail?" he then came out of his angry state and asked "what is with those on Allen and yourself?" I then replied to him "I haven't got the full details but Allen said something about Chimera ants. Do you know what a chimera ant is?" Cross said back to me "chimera ants are an invasive race that is known was killing all the races in an area and replacing all these with mutated versions of the former races. From what I heard they rarely get strong enough or the chance to eat humans and create humanoid ants. How did you wake up after you had those ears?" my reply was "I remember waking up in a pod." He said "so you never died. the only way I heard humans could become ants was by dying and being eaten by the queen." My next reply was "you would have to ask Pitou she knows the full details." Cross then said "bringing her here could help Allen so get your friend." I then asked "do you know why Allen has a boy's name?" his reply was "from what I know she was called red until Mana found her then he changed her name to Allen after his dog, due to thinking she was a boy. From what I heard about Mana was the man was losing his mind until the earl killed him."

after a few minutes, I dug out Allen's phone and had Cross call Pitou and Gon, I didn't know how to use a cell phone, and while we were waiting the eye-patched man asked me "so what did you and Allen have a boy or girl?" I replied "a boy we named him Alma, and he is a chimera ant with cat earls and tail and red hair." Cross then replied "that makes sense Allen used to have red hair herself before getting Marie Antoinette syndrome, as in trauma made her hair go white." It didn't take long for Pitou to arrive and explain how the selection worked and that Allen was considered a queen type chimera ant, and Gon, Pitou and myself Royal guard type chimera ants, then our child another queen and Gon and Pitou's child that queen's royal guard. Cross then asked the cat girl "what happened to the rest of the hive and can you keep the 14th out of Allen?" Pitou replied "I can't make her do anything, before it was a nen pact then that pact made her a chimera ant queen, the only person that could even be a treat to her in her current state is a Noah or the other queen and I am pretty sure only the earl could really be stop her."

I didn't take long for Allen to escape and for Lenalee and Noise to also arrive in the city with Zuu Mei Chang in tow. I wasn't that long that I ran into all 3 and Zuu handed me the rusted Mugan. After I did touch my innocence it changed into cube then liquid which I knew to drink. Mugan became part of my blood with that. It was a month that Allen was lost and Pitou said "as her guard we should be able to locate Allen just by sensing, just think about her with all your mind." with that I placed my thoughts only or her and figured out she made it to niece France.

**Allen pov**

I had been watching what the 14th was doing through my eyes for months, he had forced me to take up his former job as a street clown. At the 3-month point Yu and Johnny found me and the 14th then asked me "**how come I can't completely devour you and how did he find your body?" **I then explained to him "my body is both Noah and chimera ant and my nen is keeping my mind safe. The rank of chimera ant that I am is queen and that means any subordinate ants are able to locate me." It also seemed the Noah followed as well with Akuma. Then not long after the akuma came so did the earl, who seemed to be going more and more insane even if he began to look more human. the next thing I then heard out my mouth under Nea's control was the name Mana.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter might not be for a while unless I get major interest in this story **

**For next updates will be **

**week of 8/13/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

**week of 8/20/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

**week of 8/27/17 love in past present and future **

**week of 9/3/17 pokemon spirit gx**

**week of 9/10/17 fire emblem grand order **


End file.
